Bloodrayne : Lessons in Blood
by Pseudonym101
Summary: Set in present day fashion. rayne is given a protection assignment by brimstone. Chapt 22 Brimstone betrayed and Cy is taken by Ephemera and back to Kagan to lure an enrage BLoodrayne to them.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodrayne

Lessons in Blood.

1.

Metal heels clicked against the bricks of the rooftop ledge as she walked along. The city lights bright before her, and everywhere the nightlife was teaming forth. Where there was life, there was blood, and where there was blood, there was lust and power. At the moment, they were her favourite subjects: Lust, Blood, and Power. Next to revenge of course. Revenge on worms like her father and the modern nazi followers he used like minions. But she wouldn't think about that tonight. The humans she worked for hadn't given her any current missions, so she was going to revel in the night off.

She crouched down on the corner top of a particularly high building. The skin tight pvc moved with her form with ease, the moonlight and city lights reflected off the shiny material. Closing her eyes, she could hear them all. In the buildings, in the streets, the cars, in alleys making deals, in offices stealing accounts, the affairs in restaurant bathrooms. All of life and all of their sins, she could hear and see it all. She opened her eyes. The night air was cool. It blowed strands of her mid length fire engine red hair across her face. All that life, blood and humanity stretched out below in a sea of blinking lights and synthetic noise.

She could only assume humanity fascinated her because of her lack of it, or lack of understanding of it. She had a little bit there, inside her somewhere, thanks to her human mother. But she never had the chance to grasp that part of her, to use it and understand it. Mother would've shown her, but father brutally tore her away. She would hunt him for another thousand centuries if she had too. Her eyes, one blue and one red, were luminescent in the lights. Tonight was going to be one of pleasure, power and most importantly, blood. She could feel it. Something interesting was in the air. She knew just the place to go. Bloodrayne stood up on the edge of the rooftop, and leapt for the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd before the stage cheered for more. Cy Miller, the front man of the heavy metal band Malice, waved goodbye and walked backstage. Friends that had been enlisted as stage crew ran onstage and started packing up the equipment. Cy dried his face and ash blond hair with a towel from all the sweat and water. He changed into fresh black jeans and a long sleeved shirt that had 'fiend' written across the pack of it in pvc. He brushed his hair and straightened his goatee. Time to find Jake, Malice's lead guitarist, and hit the bar.

Cy left the curtained off backstage area and weaved his way through the crowd. He spotted Jake's blue Mohawk after a few moments. He was doing the rock star thing and signing cds. Jake waved for Cy to come on over. And as he approached he was given the same treatment. A few more autographs later, Cy and Jake had finally made it to the bar. The order was made of Johnny Walker straight and a Heineken beer. Cy loved the band, performing, but the groupie thing made him uncomfortable. Jake was pretty carefree about it, that's how he usually scored a bed friend. Music and girls were his favourite combination. He could feel all eyes watching them.

"I think I know how a woman feels now."

Jake found it amusing and almost snorted into his beer. Jake put an arm about Cy.

"Young grasshopper…" Jake began. Cy tuned out and tried to ignore his encouragement of chasing tail. Then She walked past. The type of something he couldn't ignore.

A tall, lithe creature clad in black and red pvc. Her short bright red hair was the colour of a fire truck. The material was beyond skin tight and it made her already generous hips obvious with a tiny corseted waist. And that full mouth, he couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Dude, someone could step on it."

Cy heard Jake's voice and closed his mouth. He couldn't help it. She was extraordinary. Sure he's seen some stunners before, but for some reason, this one stuck out. And she was now on Cy's right speaking to the bartender. Cy turned his head and breathed out. Jake was rather conspicuously leaning around to get a better look. Cy kept a sideways glance on her.

"She'd eat you alive dude."

"Shut up."

"I personally prefer the not-so-violent-looking type."

"Dude, shut up."

Jake sniggered.

He caught her eye and he quickly averted his eyes. She made him feel nervous. He could feel her looking him up and down. Something told him she was anything but ordinary. He could smell her, like a light breeze of jasmine and lilies. This woman had only been standing there for ten minutes and her presence was intoxicating. This wasn't right. He thought.

Someone fell into Jake, knocking Cy sideways into her. She somehow caught him in time, and when he looked at her free hand, she had caught his drink. Cy steadied himself. Face to face with her, she stood with the demeanour of a dominating persona. Completely confidant and in control.

"Nice catch" Cy commented, as she offered his glass to him like the forbidden fruit. Her eyes, one blue and one red, that wasn't possible was it? And that hypnotic violet shine in her eyes. Either way, she was looking at him with a look that said she'd devour him right then and there. Cy found he didn't mind. His thought train had gone to that forbidden place, like an x-rated section in a video store. She stood up close to him, so that they were almost touching. Cy found it excruciatingly painful to be this close and not actually connecting.

"Must be my reflexes," she replied coolly. Her voice was deep with a cool drawl to it. Almost an English/American mixed accent.

"I'm Cy," he managed to say, almost as a whisper. With her that close, he wasn't functioning properly. She planted a long kiss on him.

"I'm Rayne," and she disappeared into the dark crowd.

Cy was once again left standing there, stunned, with his mouth open. He couldn't hear Jake, who was shaking him and punching his shoulder. Cy came back down to earth.

"Dude, what was that?!" Jake hollered.

Cy shook his head, dumbfounded. It took him a minute to find his voice.

"I'm not sure what that was."

"You got a name and number didn't you?" Jake pleaded. Cy shook his head. Jake looked crushed.

"Just a name."

"What is it?"

Cy paused, rolling her name and that kiss over in his memory. Jake shoved him.

"Well, what is it?"

"Rayne. Her name is Rayne." He said finally.

"Not bad." Jake glanced back at his stunned friend and put a hand on his shoulder whilst trying to conceal his amusement. Albeit not very convincingly.

"You ok?" he chuckled. Cy nodded numbly. Jake laughed again.

Cy quickly swallowed what was left of the drink, and then bought another two and downed them just as quickly. This Rayne woman, he hoped to which ever higher power that he would see her again.

Cy and Jake continued to drink throughout the night. A number of times CY had thought he had seen her. At the end of the night, Cy had to endure Jake re-telling the rest of the band about this Rayne woman and her Cinderella act. After twenty minutes of repeated heckling they dropped Cy off at his apartment. He only lived six blocks away but it beat walking after a long night out. He waved them off and ignored the taunts. They'd only do it again tomorrow night at the second show at Haven. It was a two night bill with a view for semi-permanent in-house band. Cy figured it was just the exposure they needed right now.

The sun was coming up now. Cy couldn't sleep, all he could do was think about this Rayne. He reached for the pen and book on the desk. He pulled out a few blank pages and some music sheets, tucking some older already written ones back inside the book. He was feeling inspired. It just made sense right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne, or Agent Bloodrayne as the humans called her, woke just before dusk had set. She could hear a beeping and rattling noise. It was the pager noisily vibrating on the side table. She lazily reached for it. They only paged her at this time of day. The last one to enter her quarters to wake her ended up in traction. It read something about a new development, urgent briefing. She smirked. There was always something urgent. She dressed and made her way in.

Richter, her boss per se, was a kindly fellow. White hair, white beard, but his eyes were young. There was still that spark of youth. His mind and wit was quick and his health was perfect. Rayne smiled secretly. She had herself to thank for that. He was the next best to a father to her. She had left her window and scaled the wall to Richter's office, which was the floor below. She sat silently in the window behind Richter's chair. He was scribbling away on files and muttering something.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," she quipped. Richter turned his chair looking startled.

"Agent Bloodrayne you scared the life out of me."

"If I had really done that you'd be dead," she replied smartly, and Richter just rolled his eyes. The door to the right flew open. A haughty, pompous, younger version of Richter stomped in clad in a grey suit and sporting a rather large nose. His hazel eyes narrowed when they laid sight on Rayne.

"Oh look, it's Junior," she mused, using a tissue to polish her metal stiletto heel.

"If it wasn't for my father, I'd make you dust where you stand vampire."

"Ooh I'm trembling Junior." She laughed.

"Agent Bloodrayne is our best operative, and furthermore, if she is harmed in anyway I will disinherit you Maxwell." Richter reprimanded.

Maxwell's face went red and he fumed in silence. Maxwell Richter always hated his father's reliance and care for the vampire. His jealousy was only exceeded by his ambition.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist baby" Rayne cooed as she circled round Maxwell to the front of his father's desk. Maxwell pulled a gun and before he had even had it ready and aimed, she had one of her giant wrist blades at his throat.

"These are fucking silver bullets vampire," he smirked, unaware of how inaccurate his artillery was.

"I'm not a werewolf you fucking idiot," she jeered.

Maxwell's face screwed up and went red again.

"Careful, you'll burst something baby," she laughed relaxing the blade.

"Maxwell you are being ridiculous, as usual, and Rayne, please refrain from tormenting him."

She grinned and stroked Richter's head.

"I only do it because he makes it so easy."

Richter patted her hand and pulled her close.

"I know dear. But will you play nice for this old man?"

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, fine," then she pointed at him, "only because you're playing the I-asked-nicely-father-figure card."

"That's a good girl."

Rayne settled herself on the edge of the desk at Richter's right side. Her patent coat flaring behind gently from the breeze. Maxwell huffed and put his gun away. Rayne knew there would come a time when she and the spoilt brat would come head to head, and there would be no one to stop the collision. She could feel it coming.

"So what's the drama?" she asked, as Maxwell stomped over to a chair on the other side of the room.

"More nazi activity Rayne."

"Surprise surprise" she commented sarcastically.

Richter handed her a file in a red manila folder with a symbol consisting of two circles either side of a cross with two horizontal lines. The same as the red jewelled pendant at her throat. It was the human group's little symbol. She opened the file, thumbing through loose and stapled pages, and photographs.

"A german nazi defected and turned spy for us, not long before World War two ended," Richter explained. Rayne quipped that plenty did that. He reprimanded her to let him finish.

"As payment, we changed his records and granted him asylum as a polish migrant here. Now, someone has discovered his true identity, and that of his family. Including one deceased daughter, and a grandson, who is alive. The spy's death was always considered suspicious. The daughter's subsequent identical death have forced us to take measures. The spy left all his codes and information amongst the inheritance the grandson received," Richter paused and leafed through his own file copy. "Ah yes, the grandson, one Cyrus Miller, believed to be a musician in the area."

"Delightful," Rayne quipped dryly, turning through family photos. She nearly dropped the file upon the sight of a particular photo. The grandson. It was the one from last night, the one she snogged at the bar. Granted she snogged a few people last night, and they unwittingly fed her, but he remained in her mind. The co-incidence was a little too uncanny, too planned.

"What is it dear?"

"Nothing. I think I know the haunt of the band this one is in" she lied. The co-incidence was a little unnerving. Along with the lingering question as to why she remembered him above any others last night.

"What do you need done?"

"Dear, I need you to find this boy, and protect him. His grandfather risked his life to deliver us highly sensitive intel that has proved valuable. And remains so. The boy probably has intel that he doesn't realise is intel. The grandfather transferred it to us via music sheets, coded into the notes. He wrote to us not long before his death, frightened, fearful, that he and his family were in danger. He's gone. As is the daughter. I'm afraid the next target is the boy."

"So basically, protect the boy and find some manky music sheets?"

Richter nodded.

"No problem."

"Don't mess this up. And don't mistake him for food."

Rayne narrowed his eyes at Maxwell, almost snarling. Rayne leapt off the desk and was toe to toe with Maxwell in the blink of an eye. A low growl emanated from within her.

"It's not your place, human, to tell me how to do my job" she spat.

"There'll be a day vampire, where my father's rule doesn't protect you," Maxwell tried to threaten. Rayne laughed in his face and drew her blade to his neck.

"And that'll be the day you become acquainted with my blade. Do try to remember your mortality Maxwell." She put her blade away and stepped back.

"You're no match for me. Never will be," she concluded.

In a second, she was at the window behind Richter's desk. Moonlight highlighted the red and black pvc of her attire, the coat now billowed out in the night breeze.

"Rayne…"

"Keep your spawn in check Richter," venom laced through her voice.

"Rayne…"

She didn't hear the rest of it. Rayne had gone out the window.

"Father I…"

Richter held up a hand to stop Maxwell.

"Agent Bloodrayne is the best we have. She is a lethal creature and you would do well to keep that in mind. I will not always be here to talk her down."

"You could control her better."

"I show her respect. As a person, as a creature with a free will, and as a partly human being. I show her respect, so she listens. When she doesn't want to anymore, or I am not around, then she will do as she pleases. No one person controls another Maxwell."

Maxwell opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, choosing to fume and storm out of the office. Richter could only sigh and shake his head. Rayne was like a daughter. He had trained her, helped her develop, so that she would not turn into a monster like her father. He saved her from the path of destruction she'd been on for centuries. She was, at the time, mad with revenge and bloodlust. Richter had been surprised that some humanity had survived all that.

He was only a young man then, a man at twenty one. Now he was an old man at eighty six, but looked no older than sixty. He had a stroke, in Rayne's presence when he was fifty two. The doctor's treatments weren't progressing. So Rayne injected some of her own blood, along with it's healing, regenerative and longevity powers. He owed her his life.

Then there was Maxwell. Spoilt, jealous, egotistical, overly ambitious and looked at everyone and everything as if it were all competition. Like they were all out to get him, to take away from him. His whole life he saw Rayne as a competitor for his father's attention. In truth, Rayne loved them both, though he had to admit he had spent more time with Rayne at times then Maxwell. But Rayne was also his top agent, so a lot of that time was spent on work.

Richter could not deny the terrible fear he had. Not for Rayne, she was one of the most powerful creatures he's ever seen. But for Maxwell. He knew his son had ambitious machinations, he just didn't know what they were, or what exactly his son would be capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne stood on the rooftop of a small apartment block across from the Haven club. She watched as people lined up outside. Her red eye, an eye of the demon Beliar, switched through vision modes. Picking up cold and hot body signatures: Red signature usually meant warm-blooded. Like human or animal. Blue was for the undead. Like another vampire, zombies, the usual suspects. Then there was green. Which meant demon kind. Four vampires, ninety eight humans, and no demons so far. The enemy was fond of using vampires of lesser morals, demons with human form capabilities, or sub humans who were corruptible.

Handy thing that Eye of Beliar, she thought casually, but damn it hurt like hell going in. She rubbed the side of her right eye socket, remembering the searing pain of Beliar's eye entering her skull and fusing with her optic nerves and brain. It had taken the better part of the last sixty four to master the use of the eye, to bend it to her will.

She closed her eyes and let her heightened hearing take over. Her brain sifted through the myriad of voices, all chattering and yelling of various volumes. Then she heard it. Someone speaking Cy's name. Like they were speaking to him, laughing. It was coming from the south west. Rayne opened her eyes. The only possible place south west of her location where he could be was the back entrance where bands, performers and their crew unloaded any gear.

Rayne stood up, toes lined up with the edge, and then she stepped off. She landed nimbly on her feet, and without pausing, she continued on across the road to Haven. She passed the front door. Rayne heard all their whisperings and felt all eyes on her. The doorman tipped his hat.

"Hello Darius" she greeted as she paused.

"Hey there Rayne" he replied. Darius was from the human group. He had been stationed here to keep an eye on any sub or non human behaviour. Haven was popular for them.

She turned left at the corner and went around. Down the alley was a dark van and humans loading out gear. Then Cy appeared from inside the loading area, joking around with what she assumed to be band mates. She watched Cy, studied his movement and demeanour. Confident but modest. Someone who wanted to keep breaking his own mould. She smiled to herself. Showtime.

Rayne walked forward and stopped a few paces from them. She leaned her back against the wall and brought one leg up to rest up on the wall also. She allowed her coat to blow about freely, revealing her generous curves in the skin tight material. One by one, Cy's friends stopped and stared, mouths open. Cy looked at them, wondering what was going on as his back was to Rayne. Jake grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around. Cy saw her finally. She smiled slyly. Cy stood there stunned, surprised.

"Hello Baby," she said in a lowered cool tone.

"Uh, ah," Cy stumbled to find words, his friends shoved him forward.

"Hi" he said finally. Jake grabbed the others, whispering something about Cinderella, Rayne overheard. They chattered wildly to each other, and then cheered. She watched him tell them to shut up. Cy stepped slowly over to her.

"Wasn't sure I'd see you again" he said. He was nervous and blushing just a little. Rayne liked that.

"I'm not prone to being a kiss and run type of girl."

"Yeah" he laughed, pushing his hair back and looking around, "but that was some kiss though."

"Oh you liked that did you?" she asked coyly, playing with him. She made him shy, nervous. She liked that too. Cy was looking at the ground smiling.

"Yeah I did."

Cy's mates were cheering out. Cy politely turned around and told them all to piss off. Human behaviour, always entertaining. Cy was shaking his head, muttering something that sounded like assholes.

"Listen," he said, "You want to go inside and get a drink, and get away from these clowns?"

Rayne pushed off from the wall, standing close to him. He felt like she was breathing him in. She was absolutely hypnotic.

"Sounds like a plan baby."

"Cool, I'll just, ah, grab my gear," he stumbled over words again.

Cy stepped backwards, nearly tripped, and turned around. As soon as he got near his friends, they hounded, teased, and punched his arm. Cy repeatedly told them to piss off. She watched him grab a small dark backpack.

"We'll go in this way" he said and upon reaching her, she casually slipped her arm through his. He seemed surprised at her touch on his bare arm. But it made him smile. Cy stopped and turned to Jake, who was standing there mouth agape.

"Dude, someone could step on it," Cy said casually, using Jake's own line against him. Rayne let Cy lead her inside to a quiet alcove. Jake hung his head as the other heckled him this time.

Cy was being a gentleman and took her coat for her. It was surprisingly a bit heavy. She whispered her own order to the waiter, Cy had his usual. He watched her as she looked around. She picked up that he was watching her.

"You're staring at me," she said smiling.

"Yeah I guess I am," he answered, almost sheepishly, but still didn't take his eyes off her.

"Your right eye, what happened?" he asked Rayne of her red eye. Rayne guessed curiosity had gotten the better of her young charge.

"Rather nasty accident," she mused, avoiding words like demon and Beliar. "I was considerably younger at the time." She really almost laughed.

People had begun filling up the club. She needed to keep him close when he wasn't on stage. If old enemies were after him as bad as Richter's file made out, she needed to stick to Cy like glue. Not that she was complaining. She had spotted him the night before after all. Before Richter's mission. But he was her charge now. It was the perfect combination, business and pleasure, all rolled in one. Rayne patted the space next to her.

"Sit close to me," she said loudly above the music and the people. "I won't bite."

Cy got up from his chair slowly and moved to her side. Rayne draped her long legs across his lap. Cy put his arm over those legs. Rayne had a wicked grin.

"Now that's much more cosy," she grinned.

Cy asked her things. The type of general things humans use to get to know another; like where she was from, her age, her interests, things like that. Rayne had to be a little creative. Her answers were relatively believable. She was born in Nizhniy Novgorod. She was twenty five. She like loud , heavy music. She was into fight training. That sort of thing. Translation would've looked something like this : she was born in Novgorod several hundred years ago, stopped aging around the mid twenties, did actually like heavier music and was a non-human assassin for a secret human society. She had fibbed just a little.

Rayne was unique, even for her kind. She was born the way she was. She grew up a vampire, her mother catching animals for her to feed on. But it didn't quite compare to feeding on human blood. Which she only got in extreme circumstances. When Rayne was eleven, her father found, and killed, her mother because she refused to turn Rayne over to him. He was a nasty vampire lord of considerable power, and presumably german hence the nazi ties. Rayne continued to grow into her twenties, and then just stopped. She had remained the same ever since. And so her bloody history really began.

Rayne kept Beliar's eye active. Five green signatures had appeared in last half hour. In all the times she'd been to Haven, she'd never seen more than two. Something was up. She knew they were searching now.

Jake emerged from the crowd, his Mohawk now purple, and whispered in Cy's ear. Cy nodded and patted his friend's shoulder. Cy leaned forward toward Rayne.

"Gotta get ready for the show. This might be a dumb question, but um, you're going to stick around?" he asked hopefully. Rayne smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it. I came here for you," she replied. Cy blushed a little. She liked that. Cy got up and turned back to her.

"See you soon" he said, and Rayne grabbed arm before he could turn.

"How about a kiss for luck?"

She wasn't sure she'd initiate it. Cy did hesitate at first. Suck it up Miller, he chastised himself. He pulled her off the couch and held her close to him with an arm tightly about her tiny cinched waist. He stared into her hypnotic mismatched eyes., watching violet shards flash every now and then.

"Been dying to do this again," he confessed. She smiled that wicked smile of hers.

"What stopped you?" she asked coyly.

Cy couldn't think of any excuse. He couldn't seem to think straight at all.

"I have no idea," he replied finally.

She never took her eyes off him. Cy felt almost hypnotised. He leaned into her and met her red lips. Cy finally pulled away, finding his senses scattered and his legs shaky. He wasn't quite sure what it was she was doing to him. He didn't complain though.

"I better get out there," he said eventually and chased after Jake.

She had to consider for a moment the ramifications of letting the mortal boy get so close. A vampire's love can drive a mortal mad and violently obsessed, depending on said mortal's mental make up of course. She would have to keep an eye on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayne waited until he was out of sight. Down to business. She handed her coat over to the bartender, another of the human group. A green signature hid amongst red in a small alcove to the right wall. She knew exactly who that would be. She strolled over and pulled out a small greasy looking fellow. He was a rodent looking type in a bad seventies pimp outfit. He was also a metamorphagi. This one turn into various rodents. Perfect for spying, gossip, and snitching. Rayne abhorred the gold chains and brown snake skin suits. He even had the gold teeth, which were visible as he grit his teeth and cowered in Raune's grasp.

"Don't hit me!" he pleaded, "You always hit me!"

"That's because you always deserve it" she glared. "Now do shut up Tobias. I have questions, and you're going to give me answers."

"Oh am I now? Even if I answer you'll still hit me."

Rayne lifted him off the ground by his wide collared shirt.

"Probably. But at least you'll get to keep your limbs in all their proper places."

Tobias shuddered and squeaked a little. He squeaked again when she let go and he fell into a heap on the floor. Tobias picked himself up and dusted off.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are demons working for the Nazi's again?"

"The rumor is that a few have enlisted their sevices and are being compensated for it," he replied nervously, looking from left to right.

"Let's move out of sight," Tobias said, and shifted some of his hanger-ons out of the alcove. Rayne sat down and Tobias pulled the curtains almost all the way across, just leaving enough to keep an eye out.

"If I'm seen talking to you I may as well hang myself."

Rayne mused at the thought of no more greasy Tobias. But she still would need a snitch, she decided to put with his existence.

"So spill it Tobias. What do you know?"

Tobias rubbed his hands together and lowered his voice.

"Ok. Something big is up. Demons, mercs, other sub-humanoids are being hired left, right, and centre. Years ago, some powerful arcane information was stolen by own of the Nazis own. Who went into hiding. They found him a little while back and killed him. But still no information. So now, they're after the remaining closest relative. Some kid.

This info is bad joo-joo, you know. Not to speak ill of my misled brethren, but if the Nazis and their leader, some nutty ancient vampire, get the goods, this world is going to hell in a hand basket. It's powerful, evil, and its big trouble."

Rayne leaned back. So Cy's grandfather stole nazi arcane secrets. Usually when evil and arcane fell into the equation, so did the possibility of her father and his machinations. Tobias stared at her while she contemplated facts.

"You know who they're after?" Tobias queried once he realised the nature of her silence. "Don't you?"

"I do," she said simply.

"You better hope they don't know that. Its like painting a target on that rear."

"Providing you keep your mouth shut, they shouldn't do for a while. And leave my ass out of it."

Tobias sat back and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'd never snitch on you Rayne. You'd kill me."

"Killing you would be the least of your problems."

Rayne stood up to take her leave. She had what she wanted for now. Tobias parted the curtains for her.

"Page or call Tobias if you hear anything else. If I find out you're keeping things from me, I will make you understand the true meaning of the word suffering."

"You have my word" he saluted.

She took a last glance at the trembling coward and disappeared back into the crowd.

She stayed on the balcony level and took up a position front and centre behind the railing. She could see the entire room, the crowd and the stage perfectly from this spot. A large standing crowd had formed in front of the stage, whose curtains were still drawn.

The club's house lights dimmed and the crowd's noise grew louder. The stage curtains parted and the band kicked into the first song. Rayne had to admit, the music was good. Cy and the band knew how to play and how to work the crowd. A few times Cy spied her on the balcony and held his gaze on her as he sang. And while he sang, she kept her eyes peeled for any attempt on Cy.

Fifty minutes later they had left the stage. It had been one of their better shows. Jake was lying on the cool floor of the room back stage trying to catch breath. Jake propped himself up on one elbow.

"You, Mr Miller, had a bit more energy out there. Wouldn't be because of one saucy looking red head would it?" he teased. His reply was a sweaty shirt thrown at his head. The others laughed and threw their various sweaty items. Jake spluttered and used his arms as a shield.

"Unclean!" he screeched.

"Catch you later guys" Cy called out and he headed into the club.

He couldn't deny there was this small doubt at the back of his mind that she might not be there still. He meandered through the club heading vaguely towards the bar. Then, as if the crowd had simultaneously parted, there she was, leaning against a pylon, smiling at him.

"Nice show baby."

"Thanks."

She studied him.

"You thought I wouldn't be here."

Cy hesitated briefly.

"It had crossed my mind for a second," he answered truthfully.

Rayne slid up to him, slipping an arm around his shoulder. After a moment, Rayne felt his warm human touch as he slowly put his arm about her waist.

"Don't worry baby, I came here for you."

"So you going to introduce us dude?"

Jake interrupted from behind. Cy turned, shaking his head and laughing. Cy gestured to him.

"Meet the boys. The loud mouth is Jake."

Jake shook her hand, almost jumping at how cold her hand was. Cy pointed to their dreadlocked drummer Jason, the bass player with long black hair called Marcus saluted her, and the other guitarist Charlie. They waved or saluted as Marcus did.

"Guys this is Rayne."

Rayne bowed her head quickly. Jake playfully punched Cy again.

"We'll leave you to it. If we don't catch up later I'll call you tomorrow dude." Jake disappeared into the crowd with the others.

"My, isn't he transparent" she was amused. Cy laughed.

"He's yet to work out a little thing you and I would call subtlety."

Then she surprised him.

"Lets get out of here."

She mostly didn't like the fact that there were now six green signatures, one of whom was that weasel Tobias. In somewhere more quiet, she could find out what Cy did or didn't know.

"We'll go out the back," Cy suggested. Rayne agreed, thinking it was prudent not to be out in the spotlight. She assumed Cy wanted to avoid the groupies and his band mates heckling. It was a strange human tradition to taunt one's friend.

Cy had intended to just go out front and hail a cab, but Rayne's bouncer friend warned of excited admirers and patrons. Rayne pulled him back through the club and out the back loading door. Rayne led him through several different back ways. The scent was getting stronger.

"Where are we going?"

"Shortcut baby." She had smelt them and their intent before they had showed up.

"Wrong night to take a shortcut."

Cy saw the owner of the third voice, and his friends. Greasy, cut throat types, now circling him and Rayne. The one who spoke pulled a curved dagger from the back of dirty jeans.

"You have something we want," he demanded, pointing the curved blade at Rayne. Rayne stepped in front of Cy, like a shield. Cy did a double take. Was she actually laughing? The greasy one's friends were now brandishing a various assortment of melee weapons.

"This is bad Rayne," he whispered.

"Not really baby" she whispered, "they don't realise who they're messing with."

"Hand him over, or you're dead, little girl."

Rayne laughed again. Mr greasy clearly hadn't done his homework. Cy was more worried about the fact that Rayne didn't seem concerned at all with their predicament. Rayne began to slide her arms up into the back of her coat. Cy heard this odd metal clicking sound. Did she have a gun in there?

"Can you fight baby?"

Fight? Cy's fear increased. He quickly prayed to whichever deity for a miracle.

"Uh, I grew up with three older brothers."

"That'll do."

From underneath her coat, she produced two silver ruby encrusted daggers, and placed them in Cy's hands. Cy looked at the daggers and then at the thugs surrounding them. This isn't going to go well, he thought.

"Do not hesitate. Do to them what they would do to us." Her tone was deadly serious. Cy swallowed hard and nodded, albeit terrified. He would do his best and try to help protect her. He found himself caring more than originally anticipated. Rayne turned back to Mr greasy, smiling wickedly. Cy could almost feel what could only be described as an unnatural volatile energy coming from Rayne. What was she?


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, my greasy friend, you should be very careful who you point sharp objects at."

Mr greasy laughed.

"What could you possibly do to me?" he laughed at her.

"This."

Rayne slid off her coat. She moved in the blink of an eye. A split second and she had gone forward and back again in front of Cy. It was only now that Cy, and Mr greasy's comrades, could see what she had. Long, sharp blades, attached to her wrist on fancy metal cuffs that stretched up to her shoulders. Mr greasy hadn't moved.

"Boss?" said one of the others. No answer.

Cy saw blood on the right handed blade. Another poked his boss. Mr greasy fell apart in two neat parts. He had been severed in half from right shoulder to left hip. Rayne took up an offensive stance. Cy, unsure or whether to puke or not and still in shock, followed suit and copied her stance. The remaining thugs moved to strike.

Rayne moved swiftly, taking on two at a time. She despatched them just as quickly as she had their boss. Cy did his best against one. Dodging a fellow brandishing a pipe. It was when Cy's opponent raised the bar over his head that Cy impulsively took the moment to strike under the ribs with one of the daggers. The guy fell to the ground and didn't get up again. Cy looked at the blood on the blade, and on his hand. He had just killed someone. Then he felt someone behind him.

Rayne tried to fight and keep an eye on Cy at the same time. She ducked someone's swing and collected them in the belly with the left blade. She came up and back flipped to avoid another hit, which she side kicked the opponent in the face with her foot and followed up by swinging the right blade out to slice the abdomen open.

Rayne saw Cy get clubbed from behind and took up the defensive to protect his unconscious body. Rayne faced the last two standing. One remained in front, the other circled behind her. She let the other grasp her from behind so she could use him for leverage. She pushed herself up and drove one metal heel into the skull of the opponent in front and then flipped over so she was now behind the last one. Rayne pushed the back of his knee in, forcing him to kneel, and she beheaded him execution style, using her blades like scissors.

Rayne paused, letting her heightened senses tell her the coast was now clear. She licked the blood from one of her blades and then from her fingers as if she'd just had chicken.

"Mm, yummy" she murmured.

But there'd be time enough to feed later. She needed to get this mess cleaned up and rock star boy to safety. Rayne pressed a small button on the underside of a leather cuff she wore also. As she did she brought it closer to her mouth.

"Agent Bloodrayne, clean up aisle three," she said into a little speaker.

"Copy Agent Bloodrayne. Please relay your position and a clean up team will be dispatched," came the static reply of another agent. Rayne gave them the street names and signed off.

Rayne picked up her coat and wrapped it around Cy. Then she threw him over her shoulder and left the scene via the rooftops.

Cy opened one eye first and then the other, slowly. He was in a bed, soft pillows and covered in a dark satiny material. He closed his eyes and tenderly touched the back of his head where it was throbbing. The last thing he remembered was stabbing some mugger and watching Rayne, for the few seconds he was awake, cut up the rest like they were butter. What on earth was she? And the whole agent thing? He laid back down, his head hurt too much to think about it.

He could smell her, or at least the jasmine and lilies he could always smell when she was near. However confused about her he was now, he still thought she was amazing. Cy tried sitting up slowly and propped himself up on one elbow. He blinked a few times to straighten up his vision. A rustling sound came from near the end of the bed. Through the dim light of the lamp he could've sworn he saw the curtain move.

"Hello?" he called out. Was she here? Or was he being held somewhere? This didn't look like how a prisoner would be kept.

"Hello baby" greeted her cool voice. She stepped through the curtains, which passed over her like liquid. She was no longer in the tight leather, but in a sheer, almost see-through robe that clung to her form.

"What time is it?" Cy asked moving himself up so he was leaning back on the headboard of the bed. She moved slowly around and sat down next to him.

"Not quite dawn baby."

"My head hurts." He rubbed the back of his head again. She smiled that smile of hers.

"You took quite a hit," she replied. She could hear his thoughts. Very fast, confused, lots of questions. Cy grew sullen.

"I killed someone," he said quietly.

"He would've done worse to you baby," her tone was serious again. Through his silence she sensed his reluctant acceptance.

"Are all those men dead?"

"Yes it was necessary," she replied casually, "it's my job to protect you by any means necessary."

Cy was confused, taken back.

"Your job? Just what are you? What's going on?"

She held his gaze. He watched the violet flicker in her eyes.

"It's complicated," she said simply. She didn't know whether he was ready for the truth of the situation.

"Complicated?! Is that what you call it? It's too complicated for you to tell me why I had to stick a knife in someone; why I watched someone I just met, who I might add I thought was amazing, kill like ten guys single handed and then you tell me I'm a protection job, like its nothing? Like this is normal for you?"

"Pretty much."

They both sat in silence. It was awkward. For Cy it was. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't know what Rayne was thinking, he couldn't tell.

"So," he said eventually, "that first night, so that was you just you doing your job, whatever it is?" he sounded a little hurt.

Rayne had discovered that human hearts bruised easily. They put so much of themselves into their hearts. She didn't deny her attraction to this human (possibly because he was human), but did she have a heart capable of this human emotion? Did her mechanics come with it? She wasn't sure. But somewhere in there, deep and hidden under it all, a small pang of hurt at his accusation. Her voice turned cold.

"I did not receive the assignment to protect you until last night."

"Oh." It was all he could say. That first meeting, that first kiss, was all her. Cy's insides sank and he regretted his words.

Rayne stood up and moved to the curtains surrounding the bed. She glanced back, her gaze a little stoney. Cy was more confused than ever now.

"Get some rest. I'll come for you soon."


	7. Chapter 7

She disappeared, leaving Cy alone again. Rayne continued down a long hallway, darkened by heavy thick curtains to block the sun. At the end she turned into the room on the left. It was a library of sorts, currently filled with sunlight. She stepped back just in time unscathed. She shielded her eyes and stood back into the hall.

"Richter, the light," she pleaded. Rayne heard Richter push back his chair, and pull across blinds and curtains. Then she heard a match being struck, and she walked back in. the book lined room was darker, no sunlight, and illuminated by several large church candles.

"Thankyou" she said and sat on the table. Richter had been going over old records to do with Cy's grandfather. He had sorted them out from a large pile. Translations of the original codes and information he smuggled.

"How is the boy?" he asked.

"He rests now. Nothing more than bumps and bruises."

"Good good," he said approvingly and patted her hand.

"What you get there?"

Rayne was feeling nosey. Richter shuffled some pages around.

"Previous information that led to halt of some devious operations."

Rayne snorted.

"They wouldn't know the meaning of the word devious even if it walked up and slapped them up the head with a fish."

Richter smiled at her sarcasm. She always had an interesting way of putting things. Rayne picked up a handful of reports. The yellow pages threatening to crumble under her touch.

"The hellgod rite, the lasting darkness…" she trailed off after reading out a few titles. "Oh Richter these are too lame. Like a bad b-grade, straight to DVD movie."

"We weren't very imaginative in those days."

"You don't say" she muttered.

She handed the pages back. She saw a folder of heres and ignored it. It was one of many with her name on it. They were there for awhile, going over recent exchanges in history. Looking for anything they could've missed. Rayne gave up after a while. The code's translation key had confused her. She chose a random book off the shelf in front of her. Some thirteenth century arcane spell book apparently. Why not, she thought and shrugged, then flicked through the pages.

She could smell his presence before he'd even knocked. Heard his bare footsteps coming down the hall. He knocked on the door lightly.

Richter looked up and tilted his glasses forward.

"Come in."

Cy entered the room cautiously. He smiled briefly at Rayne. She only nodded her head slightly.

"Cy Miller, this is my boss, William Richter." She introduced.

Cy shook Richter's hand, albeit nervously. Richter motioned for the younger man to take a seat. He sat down opposite Richter.

"Young master Miller, good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

Cy was trying hard not to gawk at Rayne, who was still sitting on the table, in that robe. He rubbed his head gently.

"To be honest, I have a splitting headache and I'm some what confused. What's going on? Who are you?" he confessed frankly and pleaded at the same time.

Richter took off his glasses and cleaned them with a small white cloth he had in a pocket. Rayne, still on the table, was leaning back on her elbows, her legs balanced on the head of a chair. Which, Cy noted, made the robe slip toward her leaving those legs quite bare. She casually flicked at the pages of a old looking book with long delicate fingernails.

"I suppose we owe you a bit of honesty Master Miller," Richter conceded.

"Please, just Cy," the younger man replied. He wasn't used to such formality. Richter smiled and nodded.

"We, are a secret organisation within allied governments, or to be a little more precise, behind the curtain of the allied governments. We are The Brimstone Society. Our place is to root out and take care of, how should I say, people of arcane and malicious intent and thwart their operations." Richter motioned to Rayne. "She, is Agent BloodRayne, our top operative."

"Wait, wait, arcane? Like magic and demons and stuff? What the…"

"Precisely. But that's just the beginning."

Cy shook his head. Rayne recognised human disbelief. Cy was thinking that he was either joking or mad, judging by his thoughts. Richter leaned forward on the table folding his hands together.

"What do you know about your grandfather Cy?" Richter asked, trying to be gentle but firm. It was important that Cy understood the gravity of his position and believed the things involved. Cy looked about nervously and confused.

"um, he was a Nazi. He got given asylum here in exchange for Nazi secrets. A spy for the US. I spent my whole life thinking I was half polish, turns out I'm half German instead."

"How did he die?"

"A rare heart condition. So I was told."

"And your mother?"

"She died too. Same condition. The doctor examined both my grandfather and my mother, he said it was a violent condition. Said that it could cause the heart to rupture, or something like that." Cy paused. "What's this got to do with it?" he looked suspiciously at Richter and Rayne.

Richter hesitated and took a deep breath. He pulled out from a folder in front of him what looked like medical and lab reports. He pushed them in front of Cy.

"There is no such natural condition for the heart. Nothing natural causes a heart to rupture like that."

Cy snatched up the pages, frowning with confusion. Were they calling a medical professional a liar? He couldn't believe what he was reading. He frantically went from page to page, and when he'd reach the last one, he'd go over it again. Rayne smelt the human confusion and anxiety.

"Poison? Murdered? He wasn't a real doctor?" Cy said finally, questioning the pages in his hands. Richter nodded. "How? I don't understand? Why?"

Richter was trying very hard to do this as simply as he could.

"You see Cy, it was us, Brimstone, your grandfather helped with information. He was helping us right up until his untimely death. He transferred the information to us in the form of music sheets. A code was created that could easily be hidden amongst the notes. That is how it was concealed," Richter paused. "Your mother was taken as a warning. They assume you know about everything. Your grandfather was murdered because he didn't turn over anything, and as a warning also. He knew this was bigger than himself or his family. It they regained the information, it would be catastrophic. For everyone."

Cy went pale. The pieces, however unbelievable, were fitting together. He thought of that old cedar wood trunk in storage.

"I am his next of kin. I inherited everything. They need me for what he gave me."

Cy let out a sigh, and dropped backwards into his chair. Richter's tone became more grave.

"I say this so that you will understand, and one day believe. So that you can survive. There are forces in this world young Cyrus, that is beyond normal human comprehension, and you've been thrust into the middle. Some are good and some are evil. The Nazis and their allies are very much alive, and make no mistake they are evil, and they will use any method possible, however real or unreal, to get what they want. And when they have what they want from you, they will destroy you. And all of us."

Rayne had moved around so that she was standing behind Cy. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"My job, and Rayne's job, is to make sure that doesn't happen. To help you survive. Our society is all that stands in their way. Trust us. Trust Rayne."


	8. Chapter 8

Rayne could feel Cy shaking under her touch. Human fear. Cy had felt real fear very few times in his life. Rayne didn't know fear at all really. She remembered it like a dream. Something you couldn't put your finger on. She practically a child when her mother was killed. She knew she had been afraid then, for her mother's life. But not her own. She had never feared for her own.

Richter poured a cup of tea and placed it in front of Cy, who just held the warm porcelain object in his hands. Rayne could hear his jumbled thoughts. Confused, scattered and jumping from one to another.

"Tell me about the demon, whatever type, stuff?"

Cy was unsure how to word it. Richter resumed his place across from Cy.

"Are you sure Cyrus? We could wait until you've processed everything else first?" he offered, trying to make sure he was indeed ready for the deeper details of the gross underworld he found himself in now.

"I think now is as good a time as any. Not going to make a difference to how it is, is it?"

"No Cyrus."

Cy shrugged and sat forward, he placed his elbow on the table and rested his forehead on his elevated hand.

"Right then. Both sides use creatures of extraordinary power and force. Some of them straight out of the very myths and legends, and nightmares, that we were all told. All had to come from somewhere yes? I think this would go best with a demonstration on sorts." Richter acknowledged Rayne. "Be a dear and collect a few volunteers."

Rayne left and then returned momentarily with combat clad men. She had also changed into something a little more modest, a plain black tank shirt and sweat pants. Both still as tight as her usual ensemble. The combatants had spread themselves out.

"I think an understanding of our own force will help." Richter gave Rayne the go ahead signal. "Proceed."

Cy watched, as Rayne went hand to hand with fifteen trained combatants in full military gear. Within a few moments, each man was on the floor either moaning or unconscious. Cy's eyes widened, his mouth hung open. This was what she did when he had been knocked out?

"Our top agent, Bloodrayne, is the ultimate agent."

She stood tall amongst the downed soldiers. Richter slowly circled around her.

"She looks human, blends into human crowds, and has a human's free will. But unlike a human, she is not weak. She does not know fear. She cannot get sick, cannot die easily – if at all really. Her strength is that of twenty men. More agile, her senses more heightened, her reflexes faster, than say twenty jungle cats. She can be faster than the human eye can see. Her only real enemies are sunlight and fire. Both easily avoidable. Only her required sustenance makes her that much more inhuman."

Richter opened the door as Cy was frowning, not human? Through the door followed more soldiers. This time they were heavily armed with various weaponry. Cy couldn't believe his eyes. Surely she couldn't he held his breath.

"Proceed," said Richter.

The fight continued. They came at Rayne from all sides. She was too quick, too strong. One man was kicked clear across the room into a shelf which collapsed on him, while she took a baton from another and belted him with it until he went down. One fellow got a clear shot. He drove a long thin blade at a downward angle through the centre of her back. The blade protruded from her lower chest. Everything seemed to freeze and go silent. Cy looked on, frightened she was hurt and had completely forgotten all the things Richter had said. He stood up to go to her, Richter held him back.

"Watch."

Rayne turned to the backstabber, looking from him to the blade in her chest. She reached behind her at a rather flexible angle and grabbed a hold of the hilt. She pulled it slowly out, maintaining eye contact with the now terrified commando. Brandishing his sword, she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, then kicked the commando into the nearest shelf. Rayne drove the blade through a shoulder pinning him to the shelf and corresponding wall.

Rayne turned to Richter and Cy. The wound in her chest was already gone. The only evidence was the tears in the tank top from the blade. Cy was shaking, taking short breaths like he was about to hyperventilate. Fear danced on the edges of his wide eyes. Cy leaned forward, with his palms face down on the table. He felt Richter's hand on his back. He closed his eyes. This was too much, despite what he'd said before. She wasn't human.

"I, uh, need to go, um, lay down or something" Cy said finally. Richter nodded and showed him out.

Richter sat back down and began sorting through the dishevelled files and books. Rayne was pacing, like a cat in a cage. The way he looked at her, like she'd grown a second head, with a type of fear, bothered her greatly. She didn't know this feeling. It was alien.

"He took that well" she said sarcastically. Richter looked at her over the top of his glasses, smirking.

"And you only pace when you're concerned," he paused, "and you only do that when you care."

"He's just a human kid," she brushed it off with denial.

"Don't blow smoke at me Rayne Vasiliakova." He knew she'd been bluffing. Rayne rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. She sighed.

"It bothers me, his reaction I mean, it's bothering me that he night not look at me or think of me like he did before. I don't know this feeling. I don't understand. I don't know how to deal with it. I know it's a human emotion, I'm just…" she paused "…I'm at a loss. I don't know how to deal with human emotion."

"Despite your vampirism Rayne, you have a human heart. All of your species do. It's just whether that part of them has been preserved or succumb to the beast within." Richter put an arm around her. "Your mother made sure your heart was preserved. As I have tried to do, along with your mind. You're a good person, vampire, or not, and it takes time to learn how to deal with anything new."

Richter stood up with the pile of paper he had collected. Rayne was still seated. She had her head tilted so that it rested leaning toward her left shoulder. It was a quirk she had whenever she was deep in a train of thought.

"I'll leave you to your ponderings dear," and kissed her head like a father would do to a troubled daughter.

Rayne couldn't get the image of Cy staring at her in fear after she'd pulled the blade out. And she didn't understand why she cared either. She wanted to go speak to him. Explain her story. Then she hesitated. Why do I care what one human thinks, she thought defiantly. She sighed heavily. She wanted to speak to him. If anything, to help him understand what he was up against, and why it was she that was chosen. No! she thought fiercely, I'm a machine of violence, a creature of blood, and I'm proud of me, what I'm doing, why should I explain it. Rayne wrestled with herself for a few hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Rayne eventually quietly down the corridor. The room in which he stayed was only a few doors down. Rayne stood, watching him for awhile. His thoughts were scattered, and chaotic. Occasionally he paced swore a bit, then sat back down. He hadn't noticed her there, slightly amused by human behaviour when they're frustrated. Another perk of the vampiric species, being able to go unnoticed.

"Cy" she said his name softly.

Cy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice. He wondered how long she'd been standing there. He felt tense, anxious. He assumed that showed. He leaned back against the head of the bed again. She silently wandered around the edge of the bed. There was still the tear in her shirt where the blade had torn through. She sat near his feet this time. There was an awkward silence.

"How are you feeling" he asked, motioning to her chest, realising he ran the risk of sounding ridiculous. She cracked a smile.

"It's like it never happened. Always is."

"I take it that happens a lot?" he asked, part curiosity and partly out of an attempt at humor.

"Repeatedly. I've had worse. There was this one time I was staked to a wall by my throat and …" then realised what she was saying and the look of horror on his face.

"Possibly a story best left for another time," she said quickly. Cy sat up a bit more. He wasn't sure how to start the topic.

"So you're, um, a…" he trailed off. He had suspicions after what Richter had said.

"I am Humanus Nocturnus. A vampire born and bred. Sort of."

Suspicion confirmed. Sort of.

"Why sort of?"

"I was born this, of a human mother and vampire father. I'm what's called a dhampir. I'm not human, not a normal vampire. I'm something else."

"So you're kind of human, kind of vampire, kind of not?"

Rayne shrugged. She was a vampire of sorts, she knew that. But her particular kind was very rare. Almost unheard of. There was still a lot about her breed that was unknown.

"To be completely honest, I haven't clue. My species doesn't exactly fit in the normal vampire category really."

She took a sideways glance at him. She wanted to reach out. She felt the desire to touch Cy. And she almost did, but she held back for obvious reasons. Rayne felt his blue eyes looking over her. She could hear his heart pumping faster, his blood rushing through the veins. There! She sensed it beneath his confusion and fear. He wanted her. Rayne tried not to show a cheeky smile. She couldn't deny the knowledge did stroke her ego. But she kept the conversation, what there was of it, on track.

"I'm not human, not a total monster. I'm not totally dead, but by no means a living creature. Do I have a soul? I don't know. I've never regretted anything I've done to test that theory. I have a heart, but it doesn't beat, but I feel things. Remnants of human emotion I guess. Does it confuse me? Yes." Rayne didn't know what else to say. She felt what could only be a type of sadness. A haphazard guess. But she didn't know how to release such a feeling.

Cy could see it now. The vampire in her. Her alabaster skin, her nails were long and looked like glass. It explained that violet in her eyes, and why her touch was always cold. It explained how she moved and fought, her strength. Cy had looked carefully and saw a tiny peak of sharpened teeth he wasn't sure how or why, but even after all that had happened, he still found her beautiful. Even more so now. Her inhuman beauty. He felt himself being hypnotised again. He mentally slapped himself. She looked a little sad.

"You're probably more human than your targets have ever been."

She cracked a smile.

"I mean yeah, ok, you kill, but to survive right, and yeah to top it off you're not even mortal, or for scientific purpose, even human. But some of these people, these targets, are scumbags right? They're twisted inside. Am I right?"

"You have no idea the monsters I've slain. Human or otherwise."

Cy was forgetting his fear. She may not be human, but her heart seemed to be. Regardless of its stillness. Her heart or spirit, made her closer to human than the monster in the night that she was supposed to be. That spirit he was seeing a peak of, made him want her all the more.

"It's strange. Before, your kind" she started finally, "were just the targets, food even. Just mere mortals, something alive that death can extinguish. And I'm here, near you, and I feel something. It confuses me. But it makes me want."

Cy was sitting there, chewing on his lip, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Desire, lust, wanting, I've done these. They're normal for my kind. When a vampire feels something, it is ten-fold to yours. Our love, our lust, our hunger, our hate, our anger, can reach such heights. But this, in me now, is new, it's different. I can pick out some of those others in this consuming one, like its all in one."

Rayne looked at Cy. Studying his eyes, looking at the way his hair fell forward. He was breathing quicker again. His heart beat going faster as he looked her in the eye.

"I envy your ability to cope with such a torrent," she said. Cy stopped chewing his lip.

"Unfortunetly for you, a vampire's passion can consume a mortal. Lose total control, violent obsession, the list goes on."

"I'm playing with fire aren't I?" he asked.

"Rayne gave her evil grin. She stood up. Her lean, curved form in lamplight inched away.

"Better not let you get burnt baby" she said slyly. She disappeared past the curtains.

Cy leant back again, exhaling finally. He almost stopped her. He was kicking himself for not doing so. Now he was more confused. One minute he's terrified of her and what she can do, then the next minute wanting to yank her to him. Was this the power she mentioned?

"This is messed up" he muttered to himself.

Rayne leaned against the door. It was way too close that time. Fighting the desire to reach for him and the desire to feed all at the same time. She needed blood and soon. She heard Maxwell coming before she saw him.

"Just like you to be lurking Junior" she taunted. Maxwell sneered.

"I'll be surprised if you can keep him alive much longer. Or have you eaten him already like some animal?"

"I'll save that occasion for you Maxwell" she threatened, stepping closer to him, curling her lip just enough for him to see her teeth. She advanced more, forcing Maxwell to back up until he hit the wall behind him. She leaned in placing her hands on the wall on either side of his head. She stared into his eyes, which were wide like a deer in headlights.

She held his gaze. The longer she held it, the more hypnotized he would be. She could do anything to him then. She looked past his eyes and into his thoughts. She saw the secrets, the plots, the jealousy, the hate. She had him now. Maxwell stood there, in a hypno-stupor.

"I could take you here and now junior, end your miserable existence," she whispered. He could barely speak. Not while he was staring at the violet in her eyes. She broke eye contact and he almost fell forward. He came to his senses. Rayne shoved him back against the wall.

"But then why would I taint myself with your pollution"

Rayne sauntered off, laughing, leaving Maxwell seething that she had turned him into a puppet, taunting him. He would have her or her blood in the end. Even if he had to take all she might care about.


	10. Chapter 10

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles… The Omen: rebirth and retribution 1 in Misc movies and Harry Potter and the Daughter of Evil in the harry potter section, and, Chronicles of Narnia: the red queen in C.s lewis….)

Rayne legged it to Richter's quarters, he had to know what Maxwell had been planning. She burst through his door, scaring the old man a little.

"My dear, all you had to do is knock," he saw her expression, "What's wrong? Is the boy alright?"

"Yes, yes," she paused, "But neither of you will be if we don't do something soon to stop the weasel." Her tone was grave.

Richter was confused. He motioned to a chair near his desk.

"I saw Max's mind," she stated finally. Richter disapproved of her mental talents sometimes.

"Rayne…" she held her hand up and stopped him.

"We had one of our usual verbal boxing rounds. I had to know what he was up to."

Richter sighed. Rayne was right about a lot of things when it came to his son. Richter gave up.

"Tell me."

"She didn't say anything. Was it really that bad?

"Rayne. Tell me."

"I'm getting that impression from your behaviour."

"That ill-conceived spawn you call a son is plotting your murder, a take over of Brimstone, has formed an alliance with the enemy, and plans to hand Cy and the records to them for some great power." Rayne folded her arms and raised an eyebrow in a very i-told-you-so manner.

Richter closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He knew his son had a deceitful, hateful streak. But he had grossly underestimated just how much. He would never catch Rayne, that was for certain, and she'd certainly reign her vengeance upon him for such misdeeds. He was pretty sure she'd go to hell and back to protect the Miller boy.

"I think some of this must stem from my fatherly fondness of you. Such jealousy."

"Yes, well, he has plans for me too. He'll either me bent to his will, or destroyed. Either way he wants my blood."

Richter smiled in pity. His son was always infatuated with Rayne. She was a perfectly made female with a lack in the mortality department. Just one more strong beautiful woman he'd never have.

"I'll need to have arrangements made. Military, security and passwords, a safe house." Richter picked up an address book and a telephone and placed them in front of him. Rayne stood up.

"I'll have Darius, Wallace, and Gleeson take up round-the-clock watch." Richter nodded and patted her hand.

Rayne could see this weighing heavily on the old man. His own son, such a betrayal. On the other hand, if he even tried anything, it'd give her an excuse to kill the little weasel. Rayne paged the boys, as she called them.

"Take care of the boy, regardless if anything happens to me."

"Richter…"

"I mean it. He needs your help, and your human heart, to see him through. And if anything did happen to me, the society – well those who are loyal – know to follow your orders. You would be chairman."

"I couldn't."

"Yes you could. One day you will. For me. But for now we must do what we can to disrupt Maxwell's plans."

Rayne didn't argue with him. She nodded compliantly. He motioned to the door.

"Go now, you must be hungry and need rest."

Rayne turned and left. Richter ran his hand through his white hair and polished his glasses. What could he do? This was his son. But his son was about to betray them all. Only one thing to do. Call in the cavalry. Brimstone's best. He flipped through the organiser to the phone book section. He picked up the white cordless phone and began dialling.

Rayne had changed into her skin tight attire. Her blades were secure inside her coat. Her solid metal stiletto heels all shined. She opened her window. The night air pulled the curtains out and was flapping about. She stood on the window ledge, arms spread out. The night called to her. But first she'd check on her guest.

She traipsed around the window ledge, paying no attention to the height she was at, until she came to the bedroom window of the guest quarters. She let Beliar's eye switch vision. Through the curtains she could see his heat signature on the bed. He tossed and turned a bit, like he was dreaming.

She closed her eyes and let her mind stretch out and searched for his. There, she found it. She pushed forward and slipped within his consciousness. He was dreaming, partly about her. When he realised she was there he woke up. Rayne disappeared around the ledge so she was behind the nearest corner. She heard the window open. She heard him sigh and whisper her name.

Rayne smiled, a little bit of wickedness behind it.


	11. Chapter 11

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles… The Omen: rebirth and retribution 1 in Misc movies and Harry Potter and the Daughter of Evil in the harry potter section, and, Chronicles of Narnia: the red queen in C.s lewis….)

Cy was awake now. He could've sworn he'd felt her there earlier, with him, inside his head. But when he looked, she wasn't around. Darius, the Haven bouncer, had come in earlier handing him a pager and a secure cell phone. Cy almost choked when he saw him. Darius just grinned and winked, then left. He checked his own cell in his jacket. Fourteen missed calls and twenty three text messages. Cy laughed. It was all from Jake and Marcus. He was about to use his own phone, then he realised why he was given another one. They could trace his cell. So he turned it off and used the new one. He punched in Jake's number and waited for it to be answered.

"Speak it's your dime," answered Jake's voice eventually. Clearly half-asleep and hung over.

"Hey dude."

"Shit! Cy!" Jake shouted. He was surprised. "We've been trying to get a hold of you all day!" Cy had pulled the phone back from his ear for a moment.

"Easy on the volume Jay."

"Sorry dude" Jake paused. Cy could hear whisperings. The others were there. "Um Dude," Jake returned, "Where the hell are you? We've called, went by your place. Wait a minute, are you still with her? What happened last night?"

"Whoa, is this twenty questions hotline?" Cy joking. Jake swore at him.

"Calm down Mom. I'm at her place."

More wolf whistles. Cy rolled his eyes.

"Earth to Jake?"

"Yup I'm here. Have you been there since last night?"

Cy checked his watch. A little under twenty four hours now.

"Pretty much."

"What's been going on?"

Cy knew Jake like he knew music. Jake was transparent, he wanted juicy details.

"Now that would be telling" Cy teased.

"Don't hold out on me Miller" Jake pleaded.

"Dude drop it. Trust me, there's more to her than just a killer figure."

Jake was whispering again.

"Ok then" he said when he returned, "at least answer a few questions?"

Cy sighed and shook his head. He decided to humour him.

"Shoot."

"Ok, one, where she from?"

"Novgorod. That's in Russia Jake." Cy was being sarcastic, Jake clearly ignored that.

"Number two," a pause "what kind of underwear does she prefer?"

Cy wanted to bang his head on the side table. Then he had a evil idea.

"To tell the truth Jay, I don't think she wears them most of the time."

Jake hooted and carried on, sounding like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Cy had a hard time controlling himself from laughing.

"Hey its Marcus." The phone had swapped ownership.

"Oh hey."

"Everything cool yeah?" Marcus asked. He was usually the sensible one to talk to.

"Yeah all cool. Just hanging out. That sort of thing."

Marcus was silent. Possibly telling Jake to put a sock in it.

"Ignore Jake and the boys ok," he started, "if she's cool and its all there then go for it."

Cy had to smile. Then again, how would he explain it too. He imagined himself in that scenario. Hey everyone, meet my girl, oh yeah, and did I mention she's a vampire assassin for a secret society that my family worked for that eventually got them murdered by Nazis. He shook his head. This really was messed up. Bu he couldn't deny that wanting inside either.

"You Ok Miller?"

Cy came back to reality.

"Oh yeah, just some family BS on my mind. Don't worry about it."

"Ok cool. Well, I'm going to go and subdue the retards anonymous over here, and I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, See ya."

"Later."

Click. Cy hung up. He wanted to tell someone what was happening. But he was afraid it would put them in danger too. And there it was. That terrified feeling, confusion, and sense of foreboding. The pager beeped and vibrated. He leaned across the bed to pick it up. The message was from Rayne. It said to go to the window. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head as he reached the window.

He'd barely begun to push it open when the strong night air pulled the shutters wide open. She almost seemed to have flew down onto the window sill. She said she dropped in from the roof. She was crouched in front of him, holding on with one hand. That coat of hers was flaring out and billowing in the air out the window. Rayne shrugged.

"I like making an entrance."

Cy smirked, staring at her.

"I noticed."

"Well its not like I have to worry about you finding out about me now is it?"

"No I don't suppose you do."

"It's a nice night, wanna come on out here?"

Cy's eyes widened.

"You want me to climb out there, this high up?"

Rayne nodded, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Cy closed his eyes and shook his head.

"This is nuts. I must be nuts" he muttered. Rayne reached out. Cy took a deep breath and took her outstretched hand. She pulled him close and put her arm tightly around him.

"Hold on tight. Don't want to fall do we?" she smiled that wicked smile.

She was toying with him again. From a semi-crouched position she sprang upwards, leaping from ledge to ledge, and then kind of somersaulted onto the rooftop, landing both of them on their feet. She let him go, and Cy teetered and fell back onto his rear. Cy was breathing hard. He quite possibly had held his breath the entire trip. He stood up finally and dusted himself.

"Best view in town." She motioned to the scenery.

Cy wandered to the edge and looked down. Then across the city landscape bathed in night cover and neon lights.

"How the…" he trailed off. She shrugged. Rayne took it upon herself, stilettos and all, to walk along the ledge of the roof. Cy, for a split second, was worried she'd fall. Then he reminded himself how they got up there in place.

"There's been a new development," she decided to tell him about Maxwell's plans. Cy could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Bad news?"

Rayne nodded. She crouched on the ledge in front of him.

"Richter's son, Maxwell, a devious spiteful little…" she trailed, "well he's nasty. And he's going to try and do something rather diabolical."

She stopped for a moment, to check Cy's composure so far. He was relatively calm.

"He's going to try and take over Brimstone. He plans to murder his father. Then he wants to use you as a bartering tool and align himself with the enemy – as in theones who want you right now."

Cy shook his head and rubbed his temples. He exhaled heavily. Rayne noticed his heart rate picked up.

"This just keeps getting better and better." His sarcasm obvious. "I'm not even safe here."

"You're safe with me."

Cy looked at her. Those eyes, her skin, her power; for a moment he wondered if he really was safe with her. She was a vampire type after all. Were the stories true? Did the lust for blood always win?

"Cy."

She called him out of his thoughts.

"I would not take from you, nor change you against your will."

Now Cy wondered whether he could accept such a change. She held up her hand to say stop.

"Do not wonder. Do not trouble yourself."

Cy was looking at his feet, bare and a bit blackened from the soot-covered roof top.

"You were born human. It is no one's right to decide what you become."

He remained silent. After a while he spoke up.

"So you were always this?"

"Was I really born this way? Yes. As I said I'm one of the few who have. A Dhampir, a vampire of one mortal parent and one vampire parent, is oddity amongst my kind."

"So you're a rare one?"

"Yes. Hit the jackpot didn't I?" her dry sarcasm evident.

Rayne sensitive ears picked up an argument inside. Richter and Maxwell. Time to go. Rayne grabbed a hold of Cy, who looked both puzzled and surprised.

"Maxwell's with Richter."

"Not good," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles… The Omen: rebirth and retribution 1 in Misc movies and Harry Potter and the Daughter of Evil in the harry potter section, and, Chronicles of Narnia: the red queen in C.s lewis….)

She held onto him and swan dived, she tilted til she grabbed the flag on the building side and skidded into an abseil. Her metal heels sparked on the brick and concrete wall. She got close to Richter's study. The arguing was getting louder. She pushed outwards and swung around. She and Cy crashed through the window. She let Cy roll onto the floor as she launched forward and landed on the desk with precision. She was crouched again, with one arm behind her back ready to attach a blade, the other in front holding her balance.

Maxwell was right up in his father's face, holding the old man by tie and shirt. Richter's lip was bleeding. The colour from Maxwell's face drained when he saw Rayne and her fury.

"Demon bitch," he spat.

"Vile traitorous weasel," she returned.

Maxwell pulled Richter in front of him, like a human shield. Such cowardly behaviour. Rayne stood up. A loud click and she revealed both blades ready to go. She shed her coat and it crumpled around her feet on the desktop.

"Let him go pond scum."

"If you bow to me."

Rayne exploded into laughter. She composed herself.

"Let's try that again. Let him go meat bag."

Maxwell pulled his father about and held a knife to him.

"Rayne, I'll kill him. I will."

Rayne stepped onto the floor with a somersault. She extended a blade in Maxwell's direction.

"You'll be dead before your blade touches his skin."

Unbeknownst to Maxwell, Cy had been creeping around the room. Edging his way closer, brandishing a decorative dagger that he had procured from the copious collection along the walls and shelves.

"You hold no authority here. You're not even human."

"If being human means being something like you, cowardly and weak, then I'm proud to stay myself thanks," she said, keeping him blind to all others.

Cy had crept around, staying low to the ground. He came behind Maxwell quietly and drove the dagger into the back of Maxwell's thigh, pulling it downwards through his flesh. Maxwell howled and clutched his leg. Richter was freed and ran to Rayne's side. Maxwell turned and saw Cy stand up and lunged at him. His own knife found a new target. The blade sank deep into the left of Cy's chest finding a lung.

"Why protect her?"

"She's more human then you'll ever be."

Cy breathed heavy, wincing in pain. Richter turned his back. Rayne, using the rotating axis on her cuffs, brought her blades forward, like an extension of herself. She pushed forward. Maxwell saw her coming and tried to stand. He failed. Cy's handiwork had done its job. The blood had completely soaked through his trousers and onto the floor. Richter made his way to Cy, using his suit coat as a pressure bandage. Rayne kept her sights on the wounded weasel Maxwell.

"Richter" Rayne's tone as ice.

"Just don't kill him," Richter pleaded.

"He would murder you and you wish him to live" Rayne's fury showing over the request. She stood over Maxwell, a blade to his neck and a heel pressing down on his back pinning him down.

"He's still my flesh and blood."

Rayne fumed. After all the deceit, jealousy and betrayal, the weasel still gets to breathe. She moved her heel down to the wounded leg. She pushed the metal stiletto in. Maxwell howled. She picked him up and pinned him to the wall, with one if her blades going through the left of his chest and into the wall.

"That's for Cy."

She used her free hand to backhand Maxwell across the mouth, causing that to swell and bleed. The sight of his blood, the smell of it. She snapped.

"That's for your father."

Maxwell groped feebly trying to get a hold of her. With her free blade she cut his right hand off.

"And that's for thinking you could ever own me."

She removed the blade from him and he crumpled to the floor in a bloody heap. She paged Darius. Within moments he appeared.

"Take this trash outside, I know his friends are waiting."

She watched Maxwell get picked up like a sack of potatoes and taken away. Blood was smeared on the wall, the floor and a messy trail down the corridor. Rayne picked up the dismembered hand, examined it briefly, and then threw it in the fire place.

"Rayne."

Richter's voice snapped her out of it. Richter looked around at his son's blood. So much of it. He looked sad and weary. Rayne gestured to take over Cy's wound from Richter. The old man stepped back and took a seat. Cy's bleeding wasn't easing up, and it was all she could do not to give in to the smell. It was on the floor, her hands, the mortal at her feet. So hard to control her hunger, her lust for blood.

"Rayne."

Cy's voice snapped her back to the present. Rayne looked to Richter for advice. Richter knew a hospital could cause problems like police and other nuisances. Rayne's blood was the only option. Just like it had been for him. Richter knew that the Brimstone surgeon would get there too late. Out of a supply bag he produced a syringe. He offered it to Rayne.

"Only enough to heal him Richter," Rayne stated very matter-of-factly. She turned her head and offered her arm.

Cy watched hazily. He went to speak but Rayne gestured for him to be quiet.

"You'll feel different for a while, but it wont change you. Do not be afraid, I mean only to heal you."

She felt the prick of the needle and a small amount drawn. About 20ml worth. Richter tourniquet Cy's arm to get a vein, and injected her blood into Cy. Rayne released her applied pressure on his chest. Then all was quiet. After a few moments, Cy opened his eyes. He felt groggy, like a bad night out with Mr Smirnoff and friends. He sat up, he felt sick at first. The bleeding had stopped. He could almost feel it healing. Richter checked his eyes and functions. Cy seemed ok.

"Don't worry son, you'll be alright," he reassured.

"As much as my blood is like a virus in large quantities, it can also heal grave wounds with small quantities." Rayne explained.

Cy examined the now almost non-existent wound. He had felt the small blade go in deep, pierce the organ beneath. He had felt his lung fill up with his own blood. And now it was like it never happened.

"Now Cyrus" Richter started, "You're going to have to remind yourself to jeep cool. Rayne's blood heightens senses and emotions for a short while. Especially like unstable ones like anger and lust. You just need to take things slow and stay in control ok?"

Cy nodded, wondering how he knew what would happen. Rayne picked his thoughts again.

"Richter has been in your place, and worse."

Richter let out a sigh as he eased himself into his chair behind the desk. Rayne helped cy stand, he proved to be a little unsteady at first.

"For the moment, it might be best if both of you hide out someplace." Richter suggested. With Maxwell's betrayal, and his knowledge of the headquarters, it could remain a dangerous place for Cy right now.

"Jake? Marcus? Do they information on them?" Cy asked. Rayne shook her head.

"But it won't be long" she replied, "But we can move between them." Rayne disappeared out of the room.

Cy sat down in another chair. Two days ago if someone had told him what would happen, he would've thought they'd missed their medication.

Part of Cy still hoped he was dreaming. He was a part of a violent complex underworld now whether he liked it or not. He was just going to have to deal with it and get through it as best he could. Although it definitely didn't hurt having someone like Rayne around.

Rayne returned carrying a bag of miscellaneous items. She put it down on the floor explaining they were just a few essentials; clothing, gadgets, weapons. Richter raised a bemused eyebrow as she rattled off a few pieces of arsenal. Rayne placed a hand on Cy's shoulder.

"Time to go," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles… The Omen: rebirth and retribution 1 in Misc movies and, Chronicles of Narnia: the red queen in C.s lewis, harry potter and the daughter of evil in harry potter/books.….)

Darius paged her, saying the car was ready. Rayne took him down to the garage. Darius was found standing near a black Aston Martin. He tossed Rayne the keys and let her take it from there.

Rayne tore through the streets at high speed. Cy had given her Jake and Marcus's address.

"Let's hope they haven't been discovered." Rayne couldn't be sure if they had been mentioned in the file or not. Time would tell she guessed. She checked her mirrors to cross lanes, and that's when she noticed it. The not so inconspicuous headlights tailing them.

"Hang on," she said "we've got unwanted attention."

Cy looked around and saw the lights. Rayne increased speed and led them on a goose chase in the city streets. She turned off the lights and pulled the black car into a darker alley. The followers zoomed past. Rayne had to smile. An old trick that never fails. She was pretty sure Cy was holding his breath almost the entire time from anticipation.

Rayne threw the car into gear and sped off down the next few blocks to the address. She pulled into the dark street opposite and changed plates. She and Cy moved carefully around the corner and into the apartment building. Rayne kept Beliar's eye active at all times.

"You go on ahead baby, I'll check things out." She handed him the bag of "necessities". He nearly dropped it because of the weight. Cy nodded and went upstairs.

"And Cy," she called after him, he turned back. "Leave the window open" she said with that smirk of hers. Then she was gone. Cy just shook his head and continued up.

He got to Jake and Marcus's door. He could hear music inside with Jake warbling along. He bashed on the door hard and shifted the large heavy bag from one shoulder to another. The music turned down and heard the door being unlatched. Jake's face appeared.

"Oh hello, finally come up for air did you?"

Cy walked in and smacked the back of his friend's head firmly.

"Shut up dude."

Jake frowned, Marcus appeared and shook Cy's hand.

"Hey dude" noticing Cy's serious demeanour, "What's up?"

Cy placed the bag down. Marcus and Jake shared a concerned look and then watched their friend take a deep breath, run his hands through his hair, and then proceed to open wide the larger window.

"Remember that family bullshit I mentioned?"

Marcus nodded.

"Yeah well, it got a whole lot more bullshit."

Marcus and Jake looked puzzled. Cy just didn't know how to explain.

"And where's Cinderella?" Jake asked curiously.

"Right here," came her voice.

The three men observed the window to find Rayne standing in it balanced on the window sill in those heels. She slipped down to the floor and took up a position next to her entry point. Cy looked at his stunned friends and just raised his eyebrows looking partially amused.

"How the? What the? We're six floors up!" Jake exclaimed.

Rayne just smiled mischievously.

"Well ain't I special then," she smirked.

Cy rolled his eyes.

"Play nice" he said.

She just winked and continued to smirk. All the while his confused friends watched, still stunned. Marcus sat down, his eyes narrowed trying to work out what was going on. Jake was to busy examining the window and the roof. Kept going on about the height and no rope.

"Spill it" Marcus demanded.

"No easy way" he said. "Ok, um, my grandfather was a ex-nazi spy working for a secret society, who she works for, and he gave them secrets and stuff to help stop them. I've inherited some of these nasty secrets, big evil that sort of thing, and now they're after me. Rayne was sent to protect me." Marcus and Jake just blinked at him.

"That's the short version?"

"Oh yeah and she isn't human," he blurted, "She's a part human part hybrid called a dhampir."

"What the fuck?" Jake stated. "You're buying this horror movie stuff? Have you taken funny farm pills?"

"Until twenty four hours ago, I wouldn't have believed it either."

"You're some vampire thing? Shyeah right" he said to Rayne.

She rolled her eyes and stood up shedding her coat. The blades clanked together in their hidden location. She sighed unamused. Cy chewed his nervously wondering what she'd do.

Quicker than the eye she moved. From near the window to behind Jake.

"Boo" she whispered and he jumped a mile.

"Oh shit."

She moved again and this time was behind Cy's chair. She straightened up, and using a long translucent nail, she ran down her forearm. It split the skin and bled. Jake and Marcus watched, wide eyed and fearful. She smiled that smile and licked the wound from one end to another. She showed them. The tear she had made was gone. Jake fell backwards onto his rear.

"Oh shit." Jake repeated.

Cy went to him and Marcus.

"Like I said, twenty four hours ago, everything changed."

Rayne spied Marcus staring at her. No, it wasn't directly at her. She followed his line of sight. He was staring at the pendant around her neck baring the Brimstone Society symbol.

"Do you know this symbol Marcus?" she asked, gesturing to it. Marcus nodded numbly. She stepped forward, only a few steps, but it was enough to make Marcus flinch.

"I won't bite Marcus."

He seemed to relax a little. She kneeled in front of him.

"Where do you know this symbol."

Marcus looked at it, calling his memory.

"My father, who was in the army, had it in his office. Some files and papers had that on it. Like a stamp, a letter head of some sort. I was just a kid being nosy in his army dad's office," he paused. "I'd forgotten about til now. I remember he was so mad when I said I'd seen it." Rayne nodded.

"It's the symbol for the people I work for. The secret allied society called Brimstone. We're the ones Cy's grandfather gave the secrets to."

Marcus realised what that might've meant.

"I don't think my father was in the army somehow."

"Oh he probably was, but it was us that placed him there, the ones he really worked for."

Marcus sat back in the chair trying to process it. Rayne looked to Cy who was trying to explain how both sides of the war used magic, demons and monsters. Jake tried to be his old self.

"You sure know how to pick the complicated ones dude." Cy helped his friend up.

Jake looked Rayne up and down, checking out any subtle differences. Jake poked her arm just to be sure. He nodded to himself and got a beer to cool his nerves. Rayne had retaken up her spot by the window. Her demon eye keeping an eye on all that might move in the night.


	14. Chapter 14

(If you're enjoying this one, please check out my other titles… The Omen: rebirth and retribution 1 in Misc movies and, Chronicles of Narnia: the red queen in C.s lewis, harry potter and the daughter of evil in harry potter/books.….)

The boys chatted amongst themselves for awhile. Jake and Marcus hanging on Cy's every word as he told his story starting with when he left the club. Cy fell back into the chair. It was almost exhausting tale to tell. Marcus and Jake sat in silence. They were trying to believe him, they really were. But as far as tall tales go, this one seemed like the empire state. If Rayne hadn't been there, hadn't performed her little demonstration, then they might've considered committing their friend to a rubber room.

Cy watched her as she sat there at the window on watch. She seemed almost lost in thought. Cy went over to her and leaned against the window frame opposite her. She watched him then looked outside again. Cy stuffed his hands in his pockets, searching for words.

"Worried about Richter?" he asked. She smiled knowingly.

"He's tough. Tougher than he seems."

In truth, she had been thinking of Cy, and her objective to protect him. She was never the protector, always the killer, the assassin. She wondered if she was the right one. more so now that she knew Richter was right. She did care. But caring could become a blinding liability. It could cause lives to be at risk. But she was the best. She knew that. There was no one who could but her.

He watched her while she was in thought, as she kept an eye on all that moved. The breeze was cool, and it blowed long red strands across her face. She didn't move it. Cy impulsively reached out and brushed it back. She kept his gaze.

'Yup', he thought, 'I'm definitely playing with fire.' He smirked a little.

'Are you sure you want to get burnt?'

He heard her voice in his head. She hadn't moved her mouth, she was grinning that mischievous grin of hers. He looked surprised, he knew he did, but found he felt rather pleasantly surprised.

'It's like a party in my head', he thought again jokingly.

'And in mine,' she thought back.

'Aren't you just reading my thoughts', he asked, a little puzzled.

'No', she replied, 'you're doing the same telepathic link that I am.'

Cy was a little more that stunned. Telepathy? How on earth?

'Wait', he thought, 'Is this to do with your blood at all?'

'Maybe. Contact with my blood sometimes can have an effect, sometimes not at all.'

Cy nodded taking it all in. He had been given a little gift from her blood. He could use this. However long it lasted.

'Show me. You've seen my mind,' he thought to her.

He felt her grab a hold of his mind, it was almost like being pulled through doors that were opening. Then it was a flood of images. Rayne as a child, her vampire father and his evil, her mother's murder, her rage and pain, images of her struggling with herself, Rayne in her bloodlust. So many bloody images of fighting and feeding. Richter as a young man, her training. The memory flood continued.

Cy let out a heavy sigh when it was over. His head ached. There was so much. He looked at Rayne. All she done, all that had been done to her, he knew it all now. Even what she thought of him. A throbbing headache began.

"Ow" he said aloud, sitting down finally.

Jake had been watching them. Wondering what they were doing seeing as they'd never actually had spoken a word.

"What did you do, a Vulcan mind meld?" he quipped.

Rayne smiled in a knowing way and patted his head. Marcus handed Cy a glass of water and what Rayne assumed to be pills to cure headaches.

Rayne's attention was drawn to outside. In the shadows she could see them. Creeping closer. They were here.

"We need to go."

Cy picked up on her thoughts. The enemy had found them.

"How did they?"

Rayne had already shed her coat again. she had attached her blades and had them at the ready.

"What the fuck?" Jake exclaimed, looking at Rayne in battle stance with her steel. Cy picked himself up. He rummaged through Rayne's bag. He found an assortment of weaponry, including the twin daggers he used that first night. He took them. Marcus shoved him out of the way.

"Let the army brat sort this out."

Marcus effectively sorted and dealt out firearms to himself, Jake and Cy. He looked at Rayne. She wouldn't need them.

"Get to the car and get moving," she commanded.

"What about you?" Cy stepped towards her.

"Go."

"I'm not leaving you here." He felt this urge to stand by her.

"Go or I'll throw you out myself!" she snapped. Cy made to move away. He saw her features soften for a second.

"I'll catch up…i..."

She was cut off as a hairy beast, Cy assumed was a werewolf type thing on steroids, came through the window. Jake and Marcus had to pull him away as he watched her step up and take it on.

The trio escaped down the stairs. Marcus had gone into army brat mode, checking all was clear before he'd let the other two move. The stairwell remained clear. They hesitated behind the exit to the street.

"They're going to be out there aren't they Cy?" Marcus asked gravely.

"Yeah. I can't expect you two to follow me out there, or along this path."

"We're going."

"Yup look at it as a new adventure," Jake tried to joke. Cy shook his head.

"This is the point of no return. You guys could get hurt in this. You come with me, you're stuck in this til whatever end."

Marcus and Jake nodded. Marcus pulled his shotgun into ready.

"We're coming."

Cy counted to three, and then he opened the door.

Voices called out, shots were fired. The trio bolted for Rayne's car. They got in with the bullets still whistling past.

"Shit!" Jake screeched, narrowly escaping, as he crawled in the back seat. "They really are after you."

"And now you as well," Cy replied, turning the key.

Cy reversed into the street and sped off. Marcus played around with Rayne's GPRS unit, plotting a course on it.

"You really are the army brat" Jake observed while Marcus keyed in a few more directions and assessed the artillery. Cy's reckless high speed driving was throwing them about. Marcus was pushing them towards the warehouse district, where theyre studio and storage house was.

A clawed hand came through Cy's driver seat window as a heavy weight hit the roof. The clawed hand flailed about, and then caught Cy's shoulder. All the while he tried to keep control of the car. Jake swore, and Marcus aimed for the distorted limb. A lucky shot blew off a chunk of its forearm. A howl of pain was heard, like an animal. Cy braked hard and the dark creature slid off the roof, across the hood and onto the road.

A twisted hairy creature, much like the one Rayne was left fighting.

"Run its ass over!" Jake yelled. Cy nodded.

The creature howled, almost daring them. Cy put the car into gear and accelerated. He hit the creature and the car slid sideways as he braked again. Marcus hung out the window to get a look. There was nothing in sight.

"Christ where did it go?"

Cy checked for himself. The creature seemed to be gone. Cy exhaled finally, he'd been holding his breath.

"Let's just keep moving," Jake suggested, peering through the back window.

Cy started the car again and hurtled off at top speed. Cy's mind was in different directions. Was that ugly thing sent by them? Were they still following? And he prayed to whichever deity that Rayne was ok. He checked the cell and pager he'd been given. Nothing new. Not knowing what had happened to her was making him anxious. He hated that he had left her back there. Cy swore loudly and hit the steering wheel. Marcus told him to calm down.

"She'll be ok."

"You got it bad don't ya?" Jake asked.

Cy shot him a look that clearly said shut up. Marcus reached over the seat and smacked him around the head.

"Easy, watch the hair."

Cy pulled the car into the dark warehouse they used. Marcus turned on some lights, just enough for the three of them. Cy in frustration, kicked at the nearest pylon, then punched it. Jake took his friend by the shoulders.

"Come on dude, chill, she'll be back."

"I should go back."

"Like hell you are. If they're still lurking out there, you'll get yourself caught or killed. Or both." Marcus stated.

"Yeah and then she'll kick our asses for not keeping yours out of trouble." Jake supplied.

"she could be in trouble."

"Its her job remember."

Cy leaned up against the car. He sighed, frustrated, and worried.


	15. Chapter 15

Two hours had past. Still no sign. Cy had gone from worried to panic. His frustration to anger. He'd already tried to leave a number of times but the other two stopped him. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he did, and he wanted her safe. He wanted some indication all was ok. He started pacing, again. Jake, who looked at him over the back of the couch there, rolled his eyes.

"He's either gonna go mad or wear the floor down."

"Or both." Quipped Marcus.

Cy ignored them. He tried calling to her with his mind. He didn't know how to search for her like she could. He knew nothing of this gift. He felt powerless. He felt his mortality. He was just about to sit down finally, after being hassled to relax, when he felt it. He felt her near. Very near. He felt her mind drawing close. That was the only way to describe the feeling. At the door.

Much to the confusion of Marcus and Jake, Cy jumped over them, bolting for the side entrance. Cy yanked the heavy door open. The smell of jasmine and lilies caught his senses. Then she was there. Leaning against the wall.

"Hi baby."

"Rayne."

He stood face to face with her. She looked weary, almost exhausted. He held her face, brushing away hair.

"You ok?"

She nodded and smiled. She moved and wandered into the warehouse. Marcus and Jake cheered her return. Cy sensed something wasn't right. He followed in behind, locking the door. Then he saw it. A trail of blood from underneath her corseted top, which she didn't conceal very well with her coat that she'd retrieved.

"Rayne you're hurt."

"Just a scratch."

He had moved to her side just in time. She collapsed into his arms and fell heavy against him. Cy eased her down to the floor. He had to stop himself from checking for vital signs of life. Vampires don't have any. He couldn't think.

Jake and Marcus pulled out the mats they used whenever they crashed here from being in the studio all night. Cy hoisted her up in his arms and took her over to them, placing her gently down. She looked like she was sleeping. Cy pulled her coat off her. The baldes clanked together inside it.

The wound was under the corset.

"Cool, de-robing Cinderella," Jake mused. Marcus smacked him.

"Go find a shirt in the studio."

Jake mumbled something as he rubbed his head and wandered off. He returned two minutes later with some of the bands merchandise. Marcus shoved Jake back toward the lounge area.

Cy carefully untied the laces at the back, opened the clips at the front and slid the material over her arms. It rested in a slightly bloody heap on the floor. He held his breath. He kept her pressed to him so nothing was revealed to the others. A huge wound in her left side. Cy wondered why it didn't heal. He thought back to the demonstration in the Brimstone Library. Cy braced himself.

He used his fingers to reach under the skin. Something was caught in there. He couldn't pull it out. The wound was too narrow, his fingers would tear the skin. He would need to cut it open just a little so he could grab the foreign object.

"Marcus" he called.

Marcus came over and checked out the wound. Cy kept her front pressed to him.

"I need a knife, and the pliers you use for the drums."

Marcus and Cy shared a long, serious glance and then nodded. He returned momentarily with the objects and a towel as well. Cy took a deep breath.

He cut an extra inch along each end of the wound. It bled a little more. Marcus used the towel to clear it away. The dark fluid stained her porcelain skin. Cy was nervous and trying not to shake. He tried to think of it as just a big splinter. He pushed the tip pf the pliers in and grasped the end of the object. He had to twist it a bit and then it came free. Rayne's body shuddered a little.

Cy held it up. Some kind of grotesque claw or stinger type thing that had snapped off inside her. A kind of translucent but green tinged liquid oozed from it. Marcus took it in the towel and wrapped it up. Jake wandered over and handed him some cut up pieces of shirt and the drum kit tape. Cy patched up as best he could. Besides, how do you patch up a vampire?

Marcus pulled Jake away as Cy tried to pull the loose band shirt over her. He thought to just lay her on the mats and keep and eye on her, but he felt protective, he didn't want to leave her lying there cold by herself. So he sat on the mats and leaned back on the wall. He kept her cradled in his arms against him. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. His dreams haunted by her shared memories and the bloody path she carved.


	16. Chapter 16

Morning woke them. Cy opened his eyes and looked down. She hadn't moved much. She was still comatose. He checked her wound. It was almost gone. It looked like nothing more than a scratch. He hoped her healing indicated she would be ok. Eventually. He felt her move. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Rayne?"

"Cy, I…" she whispered barely audible. She trailed. She was weak. Cy knew what she needed.

"Jake you still know the nurse at the blood bank to blocks from here?"

Jake moaned knowing what was needed, but hey, at least there'd be a cute girl involved. Jake pulled his hood up and scampered off. Marcus mouthed 'is she ok?' Cy could only shrug. Rayne was passing in and out. She had no strength to remain conscious. He didn't know how long Jake would be. He would do for her, what she did for him.

Cy took one of the daggers he'd been carrying and bared his forearm. He cut deep, hoping to miss a major vein. He swallowed hard and then held his bleeding arm above her mouth, letting his blood drip down. It hit her slightly apart lips and went down her throat. She stirred, tasting it. It did horrify him, but it would help her. At the same time though, the act cemented in his mind, what type of world he was in now.

She took to his arm instinctively, sucking at the cut he had made. It did hurt a bit, he had to admit. Not quite like the movies. A red glaze covered her sight. Cy could feel himself getting dizzy, feeling drained, pulled away. Suddenly Rayne let go and pulled away from him. She stood abruptly. The red glaze had left her eyes. She shook herself a bit, like shaking off a bad feeling. She touched her face and looked at the blood on her hand. Then at Cy's arm as he clutched it. She looked terrified.

"Did I …did I attack you?"

Cy shook his head as Marcus helped him clean up his arm.

"You fed me?"

Cy nodded. Marcus helped his dizzy friend stand. Rayne looked almost ill at the news of having taken Cy's blood. Even if it had been voluntary. Rayne's motor functions were still off; her balance, her focus. She stumbled and stopped herself with the wall. Cy pulled away from Marcus and stepped towards her. He couldn't take his eyes off that mouth, covered in his blood. He shook it off.

"I just did for you what you did for me," he stated taking her face in his hands. "Just wanted to help."

She nodded slightly and swallowed hard. She could still taste it, threatening to set her into a blood rage. It gnawed at her insides. She was having trouble retaining control. She leaned her head against the wall, palms flat against it, her eyes closed. Cy frowned, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Rayne?"

"Stay back" she almost growled.

Marcus pulled Cy away. The two humans watched this underworld creature struggling with some unseen enemy. She banged her head on the wall, thumped her fist against it and groaned. It was like she was partly in pain, and partly fighting something within.

Rayne felt like she was being carved in two. She hadn't fed enough the night before after three days of not nearly enough feeding also. She had been reckless. And now an injury that had drained what little blood her body had sustaining her. Cy's blood had brought her out of her torporic state, but with no sustenance in her, she had woken almost in a frenzy. She was now fighting herself, and the urge to feed.

Jake came in the side door eventually carrying a brown paper bag. He went to stroll up, but Cy and Marcus pulled him back. Cy checked the contents of the bag. Plasma bags full of what she needed. Jake spied the tortured Rayne over Cy's shoulder.

"What the?"

Cy took the bag and reached in, taking one plasma bag sent out. He used a dagger to cut the top. He approached slowly behind her.

"Stay back."

"No."

Cy grabbed a hold of her from behind and jammed the opening into her mouth. He let go and stepped back. She tipped the contents into her mouth. She held out her hand. Jake tossed her another, then another.

Then silence.

It took a few moments for Rayne to settle down. There was blood everywhere. Her hands, her chest, her neck, her face. She looked inhuman now. She stared at the three humans. Two looked puzzled and terrified. And one looked at her, like seeing her in her true nature for the first time. He had seem a glimpse of the beast within. The way he looked at her, gave her a sense a loss, and regret. But she would not apologise for what she was.

"It's called the Beast Within," she said wiping the blood off her mouth. She motioned for them to sit.

"The Beast?" Marcus prodded.

"In each of us, there is what we call the Beast. The Beast us that primitive part of our instincts. The need to feed. It drives the hunger in us. Its like a craving you satisfy, a gnawing at your very insides," she explained, "and then regular feedings of blood can only soothe it for a short time."

"So you were hungry?" Jake asked, a little dumbly.

Rayne cracked a smile.

"Sort of. I haven't feed enough recently. And excessive exertion, and subsequent injury, blood loss, these things drove my beast to starvation. I could've taken all three of you."

She looked at the floor. "It's called Blood Rage."

She sighed. She didn't look back up at them.

"Blood rage is when the beast takes over all rational. All I see is red, all I smell is blood, the heartbeats of close by donors. It forces a vampire into a purely primitive state solely fuelled by the need to feed. It is a dangerous and violent state. There is no will. No control."

"Not ever?" Marcus's curiosity spiking.

"A well trained vampire, or dhampir, can channel that blood rage and put that power to use, for example, fighting. But that can send the host, like myself, into starvation thus drawing the beast to the surface, as it burns up, and quickly, what blood might be in the system."

The room was silent again.


	17. Chapter 17

Cy hadn't said a word. He was sitting in an armchair. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands in front of his mouth. He would look at the floor, then at her, then at the floor. He had now seen her at her worst. He remembered the red hazed look in her eyes as she had taken his arm.

"Ok remind me not to piss you off," Jake quipped.

Rayne laughed half-heartedly. She looked at herself, she was a total mess. Good thing she'd brought a spare change of gear.

"Is there anywhere in here I could clean up?"

Marcus showed her a small bathroom they had behind the studio control room.

Inside she took care not to lean on anything just yet. Towels hung next to the standing room only style shower. But it was just big enough for her to sit down inside. She stripped off the half soaked shirt, peeled off the pvc pants. She didn't bother with underwear most of the time. Especially with her choice of attire.

The water was warm, soothing as it beat down on her. She watched the water run red, and after a few moments it went to pink and then clear. Her skin was porcelain again and not stained crimson. The wound was non existent.

Even when she closed her eyes, her thoughts were plagued. All she could see was Cy's face. His expressions of horror and grim realisation. She couldn't stop thinking, had she lost him? Ridiculous! She thought again. He's human, my charge, and not mine to begin with. She reprimanded herself.

"Fuck." She said to herself.

Cy needed a moment on his own. He paced back and forth in the control room. He'd seen the monster under the skin. Up close and personal and not quite like the memories. And yes it did terrify him. But he still cared, still wanted her. This is getting stupid, he thought. She wasn't JUST doing her job right? There was something there, he would swear on his life, there was something between them. Regardless of the obvious differences between them.

It was almost like seeing a split personality of her though, the bombshell versus the monster. He reprimanded himself. It was like having two Cy Miller's in his head. One trying to rationalise, the other telling him what he already knew and felt, despite her more unusual appetites. He wanted to decide what to do once and for all. He heard the bathroom door open. He poked his head out of the control room. He watched her enter the small corridor looking like her usual self. She turned and saw him.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself" she replied. She stepped closer.

"Wanna talk?"

She nodded and walked into the room. She shut the door. They just looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm better now," she paused. "You see me much differently now."

"In a way," he said being honest.

She nodded and looked at the floor. She was trying to understand why she cared what this one human thought and felt. She was trying to understand why that voice in her head was panicking and saying 'I've lost him, I've lost him' over in her head.

"But that's what people do, don't they? See all sides of each other." He stated after a moment.

"But that can be hazardous."

"But if you care about them, you stick by them anyway."

"I saved you, you saved me, makes us square."

"Damn it, I didn't do it to a square some debt."

She held his gaze. He was being serious, in that human emotion way, wasn't he? She decided to push it.

"Then why?"

"Because I was scared you were hurt bad. I knew you needed it. I wanted you to wake up and look at me and be ok."

"I told you…"

"Don't give me that influence speech again. we've been dancing around each other for days, regardless of anything else that we're in the middle of. You had me from that first night."

Cy's assertive behaviour intrigued her. Would he risk his control for his heart? She heard humans thought like that. He faced her.

"Yeah sometimes, this stuff, you, it has scared me, confused me, turned everything upside down," he stated, "but I'm still wrapped up in you ain't I, still wanting you. Regardless of what you are."

Rayne had no words. The only one who had given a damn before was Richter, like a father. No one had looked at her beyond common lust.

"So what's stopping you now?" Using her old line from the club that night.

He smirked, pushing his blond hair back. Without thinking twice he reached out and grasped her tiny waist by the bottom of her corset and pulled her in close. She like the new found assertion. She flashed him her wicked smile. Cy touched her face, her lips, fixating on that mouth of hers.

"Absolutely nothing," he said.

He pulled her in and kissed her, which she reciprocated. She pushed him back playfully against the wall. He slid his hands onto her hips and kept her up close. He could feel the full length of her pressed against him. He undid her corset ties as she pulled at his shirt. Cy fumbled for the switch to the studio room's blinds as he heard whooping noise out in the main room. The shutters closed down.

Jake was cheering and making noise, then grumbled when the blinds came down. Marcus slapped up the back of his head, although he was smiling as well. About time, he thought, and shoved Jake towards the couch and TV, who was still rubbing the back of his head.


	18. Chapter 18

The new lovers emerged sometime later. First Cy, then Rayne. Cy sat in the armchair he had been in before. Rayne dropped herself into his lap, her long legs dangling over the side. They began talking about the ride here after they had left her to fight. At the mention of the hairy arm, Rayne left her seat and checked any window, exit or lock.

"You think we were followed?" asked Marcus.

"Anything's possible."

She was waiting on any message or signal from Richter and others loyal to Brimstone. Anything. Where were they? Any plans?

"How long before they figure out we're here." Cy questioned, as he strolled and slipped an arm around her corseted figure.

"It won't be long. A day or so. At the very most."

Rayne hated waiting around, like a bait on a hook. She needed to know who was moving on whom. It was the Monday now. She needed to think. The snitch Tobias would be at Electrohouse. It was a Monday night only club house for all things Cyber, and other worldly.

"We need to get information, not sit here like ducks."

"And what if they're out there?"

"They'll always be somewhere out there. Until they're stopped."

Cy told the other two to pack it up. At least if they kept moving and weren't discovered here, they would be able to return to the studio at some point, if they needed to.

Rayne took the wheel again. Cy held on, as did the others. Her driving was much more in control then Cy's attempt at the same high speeds. She turned into a car park and took the downward ramps. Electrohouse was literally an underground club. The basement got rented out to a 'private holder', who refurnished it into a club. Nicely hidden away, where things that go bump in the night can move freely. It was a non-human haven, although mortals in the know, or donors, frequented there as well.

Rayne pulled the car into a space and parked. She turned in her seat.

"Now listen very carefully," she said, "This is not going to be like The Haven where the nocturnal blend in."

Cy guessed where this was going.

"You're on our turf now. You're going to see open displays of feeding and power. And you'll be scared, but you mustn't show it. And as mortals, you'll need to be marked for protection."

"Protection?" Marcus queried.

"I need to mark you with a symbol, otherwise you are fair game. Make no mistake about it, this is the Lion's den and you are simply zebra in the grass. If you three are marked as mine, they can't touch you without risking open confrontation with me."

All three stuck out their arms. Rayne fished about in the glove compartment. She took Marcus and Jake first. Upon their right forearms she drew with a black marker the letter B and R back to back in a fancy manner. She turned to Cy and ignored his arm. She drew the symbol on the side of his neck.

"Mine" she whispered in his ear as she pulled away. He smiled to himself and got out of the car. The boys followed.

The bouncer checked Rayne up and down, he checked the marker, and ushered them in. The initial entry way was a dark corridor with a few flickering neon lights. The beat of music was drawing near, getting louder. Rayne kicked the double doors ahead of her open.

They entered a neon electronic underworld in full swing. Every kind of cyber, raver, electrohead, and alternative lifestyler known in one place. It was even split level, with a balcony section and doors going only who knows where. That's when they could see it. demons did not hide at all. All manner of teeth, claws, scales etc were on display. Cy saw another vampire feeding on one of his own party members.

"Fuck me," he heard Marcus mutter under his breath.

"Its like a Clive Barker movie down here" Jake said in Cy's ear. Cy could only nod and follow Rayne through the in-human crowd. She sauntered through like she owned the place, shoving the odd oblivious creature out of the way. Sometimes they'd catch sight of Cy and the others and check for a marker.

"Ah Rayne, so nice to see you here!" came a voice.

Rayne rolled her eyes and turned. A blond man, who's ram like horns were the only tell tale sign of demonology.

"Oh, hello."

The horned fellow looked Rayne up and down, the way Cy would. He tried to take her hand and she slapped him hard. the demon rubbed his face and smiled.

"Keep your mits to yourself."

"Ah, brought some treats to the party I see."

"They are not." She replied forcefully.

Cy slipped an arm about her waist. Marcus saw Cy motion to get close, so he leaned in on her shoulders. Jake took her hand.

"Ah I see, your own thralls."

"Touch them and you'll lose both hands."

He laughed and held his hands up in a type of surrender.

"So what can we do for you today my dear?"

"I'm here on business so why don't you scurry off into some sewer where you belong."

He laughed again and clapped. Then he waved and walked into the crowd. Rayne sighed and shook her head. Jeremiah, one of the sleaziest horned demons to ever exist. Cy didn't bother asking about him. She had dealt with him enough. Rayne continued to lead them through the crowd. She found Tobias hidden away again with his little entourage. At least he had swapped the snakeskin for a suit. Still looked like a rat though.

"Ah Rayne, how goes it?"

"What's on the grapevine Tobias?"

"I see you've brought some friends."

"Tobias."

He sighed and ushered his friends away. He would retrieve them later no doubt. He offered seating to Rayne and the boys. He eyed these mortals up and down. She had marked a;; three as her own. He didn't think she was the type to have retainers before. He wondered.

"You didn't bring the boy here did you?"

She laughed.

"You really think I'd be that stupid? He's elsewhere. Safe." She lied convincingly.

"Didn't think you were the retainer type."

"I took one look at them and couldn't help myself."

"Ok, so on the grapevine."

"Yes."

"They wanna move in on Brimstone. And soon. They had a contact inside and now they apparently don't. Something about him getting found out and getting the crap kicked out of him. That was you wasn't it?"

Rayne smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, they want to force Brimstone's hand. You and your boss are at the top of the list. And the kid will wish he'd never been born."

Tobias scanned the crowd from the dark corner. Some nastier than usual folk had appeared in a rather large number.

"This is bad B."

Rayne checked it out. Kagan's lot. Recognisable by the archaic scripted 'K' tattooed on their left cheeks. There were a few too many for her to handle by herself really. And they weren't known for being human. But what else could she do. She went to shed her coat and go for her blades. Tobias grabbed her arm.

"You can't. There's too many."

"Don't exactly have a choice in this corner."

Cy had stood up and touched her shoulder. She pointed out Kagan's party.

"I can get you out Rayne" Tobias offered. He liked things the way they were. He knew the hell they'd all be in for if the boy was ever caught, or his protector.

"If you're lying…"

"I'm not, I'm not." He beckoned. "Follow."

Rayne hesitated at first. Then made the three boys follow ahead of her. She brought up the rear, keeping an eye on all that moved. Tobias kept them behind the alcoves curtains, stepping over people when necessary and sticking to the wall. They could hear people elsewhere being shifted out of the way in surprise. They were searching and wasting no time. Tobias pointed out an air shaft cover.

"Yank that off."

She found it came off easy for her and handed it to him. He nearly dropped it. She pushed the boys inside.

"It leads across this room, over the rear private rooms and out onto the side alley. There should be a ladder going to the roof and to the street level."

Rayne nodded still wondering whether he was being sincere. He was a snitch after all. She climbed in. Tobias shook her hand.

"Good Luck. And keep quiet in there."

"Goodbye Tobias."

Tobias put the cover back in, waved, and then metamorphed into a rodent and scampered off. Rayne hustled the boys forward. They crept through the labyrinthine shafts. Rayne used her sensed to guide them along. They came to a vent leading out into a small alley off the main road. There was a ladder that did go up as Tobias said. She kicked the covering off. It would be dark and quiet enough to hide the boys while she retrieved the car. It only took her a few moments to speedily return with the vehicle. They climbed in with haste and sped off before they were seen.

They were silent in the car for sometime. Rayne had received pages finally with instructions to a safe house.

"Who were they?" Cy asked finally. Rayne's eyes stayed on the road.

"Who?"

"The ones with the tattoo."

"Kagan's personal army, besides the nazi's."

"Who?"

Rayne sighed. Even just speaking his name made her skin crawl.

"Kagan. He's one of the oldest, and evilest, vampires still in existence."

Cy sensed her tensing up, watching her knuckles tightening on the leather steering wheel.

"The one you saw in my memories. That's Kagan."

"For those of us that didn't share your vampire Vulcan mind meld…" Jake suggested.

Rayne hesitated. As if to build up the courage to say the words.

"My father."

Jake and Marcus shared bewildered looks. Ancient vampire leading the Nazis against his daughter Rayne who was protecting their friend? More fantastic stories it seemed. But after all they had seen in the last day, they'd believe almost anything right now.

"SO, you and your, um, dad, got issues?" Jake enquired.

Rayne sighed. They hadn't seen all that Cy had seen. They did need to know what they were involved in now.

"Kagan. No last name. He's an old bastard, powerful too, approximately several thousand years old. He was the one that whispered in the ears of Judas, Nero, manipulating whom he saw fit to cause the chaos for him. The hidden hand of destruction. Kagan thrives on chaos. His undead long dream is to have a true hell on earth. To rule over demons and the like and have them at the top.

A few hundred years ago, he met a human woman and pursued her. Her family had already betrothed her to another, and she loved that man. Unfortunetly, Kagan had a penchant for the theatrical and wouldn't be satisfied until he had what he wanted and ruined everything else.

Right out of Arthurian legend it would seem. He used Blood Alchemy to transform his appearance, into that of the woman's betrothed. He came to her, lay with her, and left. The following day she was informed that her love had been killed the night before. Tortured."

Rayne paused for a moment. As if to collect herself and sift through her memories. She continued.

"During the midst of her grief, and her own questioning of her sanity, she discovered she was with child. To the village, she had been soiled, ruined for any other match. No one would take a wife who had already lain with another and bore a child out of wedlock. She continued to state it was her betrothed's child. But he had been killed a few hundred miles away. Thus the questioning of her sanity.

The child was born. It was considered a changeling, tainted by its manner of conception. It had unnatural hair, skin, and features. A little girl it turned out to be. Kagan was unaware of the child for quite some time. He had gotten what he wanted already. The woman swore to love the little girl regardless of what she was. That child was me."

Cy recalled what he had seen from her mind earlier. Visions of her childhood. The hunger she didn't understand as a girl. The villagers taunting her and her own family shunned Rayne and her mother.

"After several years," Rayne started again as she drove, "Word reached Kagan of a village woman's child bearing vampire likeness. In secret he spied on the child he heard of, only to discover my mother was the human he deceived and harmed those years ago. Then he realised what it made me. A somewhat fabled creature called a Dhampir. Often he approached my mother, feeding her information on what I was, my powers, what I needed. After some time, she twigged why someone like him would take such interest in a creature of power like me. She realised immediately he would try to take me away, twist me and make me like him.

She did her very best to teach me about myself. What I was, what I could do, and what I needed to survive, all the while striving to make sure that something on the inside, despite my blood, was preserved with some semblance of humanity."

Rayne sighed heavily.

"One night, my mother was warning me about my father. He had become increasingly persistent, threatening even, about obtaining me. My mother saw through him. She saw his intentions weren't entirely paternal of any kind. So that night, we heard horses outside. Mother hid me in the floor boards. I watched her deny him, fight him, all for me. Then I watched him beat her, rape her, torture her, and finally, murder her.

I don't know how long I stayed down there. Long enough thought for her body to be discovered and for the village to lay the blame on me. They swore my death. So one night, I emerged and packed what I could, and left to wander the world. I swore to myself I would take Kagan down. I was twelve."

The boys were silent at first. They were sure this was the abbreviated version. Cy knew it was. From her memories she shared, he knew her terrible bloody past. And her struggle with Kagan.

"Um, just how old are you?" Jake asked quietly. Rayne spied his quiet face in the rear vision mirror. She tried adding it up.

"Approximate guess, I'm roughly…hmm" she thought to herself, musing over numbers, dates, years. "At first guess I'd say, that I'm about six hundred and eighty two."

Jake coughed and spluttered, Marcus's eyes were wide. Marcus patted Jake on the back to help him not choke.

"You've spent all that time hunting him?" Marcus asked.

"Most of it."

The boys noticed that the road was now dark and they could faintly see either side lined with trees. They'd left the city limits they assumed. Wherever Richter and the others were, it was well out of the way, and would probably need Rayne's senses to find it. Rayne had remained silent after her history lesson.

They all stayed quiet for a long time. They bored down the straight and dark stretch of road without a word.


	19. Chapter 19

Seemed like hours even though Cy had checked his watch and it had been about forty five minutes since everyone had clammed up. Out of nowhere Rayne turned the wheel hard and the car bore a sharp left.

It was a small dirt road. Not much. But Rayne was leading them along it. It was at least another twenty five minutes of dark and trees before they hit a clearing. A small well lit manor house occupied the space. She braked and the now beat up Aston skidded to a stop. They stepped out and Darius greeted them at the door.

"What did you do to the Aston?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Adventures of an arduous journey."

"Remind me not to get in a car with you."  
"Shut it."

"Oh, pms today?" he teased sensing her annoyance.

"Shut the fuck up."

She stalked past.

Darius spied the three younger men and motioned in her general direction with question. The trio shrugged and shook their heads while offering up surrendered hands. Darius waved it off mumbling something about the moody dead.

They followed Darius down a few corridors to an office very similar to the one Richter had before in the city. His style and old world taste was consistent. Rayne was pacing, muttering colourful words every so often. Judging by Richter's grave expressions she had been relaying their adventures from the last day or so. They picked up on words like mercenary, cult, and Kagan.

"Cult of Kagan?" Marcus blurted out a little loudly. Richter and Rayne spied him briefly.

"Yes." Rayne said simply.

"Your, erm, father, has a cult?"

"Unfortunetly."

Richter cleared his throat and flicked through some pages in front of him.

"They call themselves The Cult of Kagan. They are the elite mercenary personal force of Kagan himself. Usually made up of demons, experimentation half breeds, and," Richter paused, "and offspring." They were quiet momentarily.

"Offspring? As in children?" Cy questioned. Richter nodded.

"It seems after my stunning entry into this world and after he witnessed my growing abilities, Kagan wanted to control that. He was denied me. So he did the only thing he could think of. Make more like me. And then steal them at birth so he could raise them to be monsters. Like him."

Her brothers and sisters.

"You guys probably make the Addams Family look like the teddy bears picnic," quipped Jake. Marcus rolled his eyes although Rayne found momentary amusement in the statement as she paced about.

"All cult members will have that tattoo on display, that is how you recognise and avoid them. Unless Rayne is with you and there's no other choice." He warned.

"That bad?" Marcus asked. Rayne looked at him seriously.

"You know what I'm capable of, and more. So imagine ten or so others just like that and probably juiced up with mutation or enhancements."

Marcus opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Is the serum completed yet?" Rayne had asked Richter. The boys watched as she rifled through some pages. They looked medical almost. Rayne sensed their puzzlement and could hear Cy in her mind asking what was going on. Rayne held out an outstretched hand to Richter. From a locked draw he produced a leather clutch with corked medical vials in them. The type of vial one would attach to some sort of syringe.

She slipped one vial out and held it out in front of them. The purplish substance seemed to almost move in the vial against the dim lights.

"This, gentlemen, is the Fury Serum."

"Fury Serum?"

"Yes, Fury. Pure Fury, to be exact."

She let the trio pass the vial around from one to another, each turning it over and examining it.

"Ok, so what does it do?" Marcus pushed. Rayne grinned.

"This charming little cocktail, is Pure Fury as I said. An adrenal hormone based enhancer, based off the properties in my blood that help cause my blood rage."

Cy's mind put the pieces together.

"It would amplify your abilities."

She smiled and nodded.

"It makes my blood rage look like Kindergarten." She grinned a little. "Currently my blood rage doubles my existing natural abilities. Roughly a hundred per cent increase. Or thereabouts. I'm not a math wiz. This little serum, the Fury as we've come to call it, increases my natural abilities by roughly up to three hundred or so per cent. For a short time."

Cy tried to imagine her at such a level. He couldn't conceive of it. she was already so quick and strong. Would such a thing have a side effect? Stuff like this usually did.

"There is one small side effect" she said as if picking his thoughts. Although her tone now suggested it was anything but small.

"Which is?" Cy prodded.

"I could lose control of the Beast. Because it's almost pure fury, instead of just rage, the risk is that much higher of it coming out. The more my abilities are enhanced and tapped into via fury, the closer the Beast is to the surface."

Memories of her in frenzy. He remembered what he had seen of her past, when she didn't know what the beast even was, much less how to control it.


	20. Chapter 20

The evening drew on. Cy was very much aware of Rayne's increasing frustration and she paced on and off like a animal in a cage. She hated sitting around doing nothing. But now was not the time to be rash, she knew that. They were out there, searching, hunting them down. Rayne sensed the irony. Normally she was the hunter, not the hunted.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor dear," Richter commented, watching her stalk about impatiently. She shot him a defiant look and continued her pacing activity. Richter could only sigh and shake his head a little.

Rayne shot over to the window too quickly for them to realise. It took them a second to catch on something was up. Rayne was perched up on the windowsill, her nostrils flaring a little, like she could smell something.

"Rayne?" Cy questioned.

She held out a hand to motion for quiet. She closed her eyes and let her senses and her mind stretch out over the dark forest. They were coming. And in force. She turned her attention back to the anxious group. Her look was grave as she threw her coat at Cy and equipped her blades just in case.

"They come. We need to pack up and leave."

The boys helped Richter with files and paper work while Rayne got on the radio to the rest of the Brimstone crew that were present. Darius entered the room toting several firearms, which he dished out to the members of the room. He tossed Rayne the keys to the black Hummer that was outside. Two more of Darius's men came and took anything that was packed and escorted Richter and the boys, save for Cy who remained by Rayne.

"You're going to try and test that now?" Cy queried as he watched Rayne strap the rage vials to her thigh.

"No better time like the present baby."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Not much choice. And with the force that's coming right now I may need a upper hand here."

She was ready and pulled Cy along behind her as she stormed her way through the safehouse complex to get the Hummer where the others were waiting. As they approached the vehicle Darius appeared and strapped a belt around Cy's waist that held the two ruby hilted daggers he had used recently, and then slid a gun holster over his arms so that two matte black guns were neatly sitting within close grasp under each armpit. It overwhelmed him a little.

"Gift from Brimstone" the large man stated. He showed how to load clips, safety on and off, and the like and then handed them back. Meanwhile in the car, Wallace, one of Darius's team, was showing similar things to Marcus and Jake. Well, more Jake than Marcus, a self confessed army brat. Rayne and Darius had barely just finished loading the hummer and other Brimstone vehicles, when the undeniable approach of Kagen's forces could be heard.

"Here we go." Rayne muttered, lock and loading her own firearms.

Darius climbed into the driver's seat, Rayne though had climbed up onto the roof of the Hummer just as Darius began to pull away. She landed neatly on her knees and held on to the roof rack with one hand while the other stayed ready to fire at anything that moved. The Brimstone convoy took a different route away from the complex. It would've been folly to head straight into the army that now plowed through the forest behind them.

The experiments were beginning to come into sight behind them. Rayne twisted her body and craned her head to get a look at the large and quick moving shadows. She channeled the eye and switched her vision around to get a better grasp. They showed up on her demon sight. She steadied herself and began firing when they came in range. Some howled, some fell back, though one had snuck up and around and tried to catch the Hummer's side. Marcus was window side with a high powered shotgun and started pumping out rounds. It's huge clawed paw groped about for the passenger door where Cy was. Cy took out a dagger on Darius's command and held it ready should it get a hold of the door. And it did. It was trying to rip the door off to get to Cy. Cy felt a hard realisation. If the thing was going straight for him, then they knew of his appearance. Cy twisted in the seat belt and brought the dagger down hard into the thing's wrist and began trying to sever it off. The beast howled and pulled back. Cy could hear Rayne on the roof firing off while dodging bullets herself.

The Brimstone convoy now pulled out of the forest onto a very open and busy highway. Darius bellowed into the radio something about nox, as he pushed a blue button on the steering column. The hummer lurched and then sped forward very quickly. The other vehicles followed suite, leaving behind angered abominations. It was only about after an hour or so that the convoy pulled over at a gas station to check any damage or casualties. They were missing one car of guards. Vehicle 3 reported seeing being overrun back in the forest. Nothing could be done. Richter wanted names to remember for families later. Rayne came down off the roof and immediately checked Cy over then Richter. Darius checked over Marcus and Jake, applauding Marcus's use of the gun and laughing at Jake who had ducked and hid the entire time.

"Entirely a bit too close" commented Richter straightening out his tie and jacket.

Rayne kept her senses up while they were stationary. Cyrus leaned against the car and pushed his blonde locks back off his face. He noticed his arms. They were somewhat covered in a green blue goop, which he could only assume was the creatures blood. He muttered something that sounded like gross, which Darius heard, and brought the younger man a bottle of water and a rag.

"Arms out kid," Darius commanded. Cy obeyed and stuck his arms straight out in front. Darius proceeded to pour water over them and wipe as much of the substance off as possible. Cy had his face screwed up the entire time.

"Getting up close and personal were we?" Marcus asked a little amused at Cy's expression. Cy rolled his eyes and Darius threw the mucky material in Marcus's general direction.

"Lovely. Really, thanks for that." Marcus retorted sarcastically as Darius laughed and went back to examining a road map with Wallace and Richter. Cy dried his arms and hands all the while keeping his eye on his tense dhampir pseudo-girlfriend.

She was crouched a few feet from the vehicles. Various Brimstone soldiers were spread out around the gas station discretly. Cy came up and knelt near her. She reached out a gave a quick squeeze of Cy's hand all the while looking and watching the night.

"Are you ok baby?" she asked quietly. Cy replied he was.

"Can you sense them?" he queried. She nodded.

"They're trying to track us even now. They're about an hour behind us."

Rayne heard Darius call out that they're moving out in ten minutes. She signaled back she understood. They stood up together. Rayne touched his face.

"I will not let them harm you" she stated very matter of factly.

Cy kissed her forehead. He knew she was the best person alive or otherwise to protect him. She closed her eyes as he did so. Human emotion was overwhelming that even at a simple gesture like his feathered kiss to her head that her senses lit up even more. She could hear his fast beating heart inside his chest.

"Time's up lovebirds, back in the car" Darius quipped. Rayne rolled her eyes and led Cy back to the Hummer.

Maxwell stirred. The last thing he remembered was that harlot's face as she threw him outside. Was he dead? The amount of pain he was in confirmed he sure as hell didnt feel dead.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, as it were" came a creepy voice in the dark.

The room Maxwell found himself in as he sat up was lit only by the small two candles by his bedside. The walls were made of stone. That much he could tell. Then he saw it. A figure in the dark slowly moving toward him robed in black. A white long hand reached up and pulled back its hood revealing a middle aged face so pale it was like porcelain and white hair partially sticking up and pushed back. Narrow dark eyes under a firm noble brow. A huge Kagen symbol pendant adorned around the man's neck. Long fingers with long glass like nails stretched out and rested on the younger man's shoulder.

"You healed well Maxx." The voice had a old world tone to it. Was this the master?

"To answer your question, yes."

The nobleman had read his mind. Master Kagen. It was really him. The Master.

"We need to make arrangements, Max, concerning your future, and that of my prodigal daughter."


	21. Chapter 21

Rayne sat in the front seat as they moved toward the next safehouse. It would be a few hours before they arrived there. She could feel her insides clawing at her. She would need to try and feed the minute they arrived. Cy was now sitting between Richter and Marcus, Jake had moved back into the third row in the back of the Hummer. Darius drove silently, but he was tense and always looking around, his knuckles going a little white on the steering wheel. Rayne place a cool hand on Darius's shoulder. Besides Richter, he was one of the few other humans she trusted.

Rayne leaned her bright red head against the window, closing her eyes as she thought to herself quietly. It hit her like a dream, or a vision. She could see Maxwell alive, but he was different somehow. She then saw the one person she didn't want in her head. Her father. He offered Maxwell a clay goblet, which he accepted and drank from. Kagen was baptising Maxwell. He would vampire before the night's end.

Her eyes flew open as she snapped back to reality. Richter saw her jump and reached forward. Still a little dazed, she flinched when he touched her shoulder.

"What is it dear one?" he asked.

Rayne turned in the seat.

"We have a big problem."

Rayne explained in detail the events of her vision. It's not something that happened often. Richter now saw the power of Maxwell's treachery. He aligned with Rayne's true father. And had handed himself over to a power that could and probably would turn on him at a moments notice. He pitied his wayward son. But could no longer feel for him. Richter had to turn his back and do what must be done.

Cy could feel the angered thought train of Rayne. It was chaotic to say the least and causing a headache. Richter was surprised the bond that Rayne's blood had established a few nights ago was still lingering. Unless the emotional ties between them were prolonging it's power. It was possible. Unlike vampires, the full measures and strength of dhampir blood hadn't fully been explored. Richter had constantly been going through notes and experiments done on her blood since this ordeal began. Or at least since he had seen the growing attachment between Rayne and the boy. If something happened to him, he had no idea what it would do to Rayne. What would her dhampir blood do to the boy if she had no choice but to turn him to save him? Would he be like her, or like the rest?

Another three hours later and in the middle of nowhere again, they arrived at a house. Darius picked a secure team to go and scout the area. The trees were providing some cover at least. Rayne stood on the edge of the clearing and let her senses search. They were not being followed at the moment. She couldn't sense anything but a big noisy stag making a ruckus and slamming it's antlers against a tree. That'll have to do.

She took off her coat and handed it to Richter who was standing with Cy while the house was checked out.

"I need to hunt."

Richter nodded. Cy told her mentally to be careful.

I always am, she replied silently into his mind. She disappeared into the trees to find the noise maker.

"The boy is merely a means to an end Maxwell" Kagan replied. "I know as much as what's hidden in those texts his grandfather stole. Who do you think brought the rituals to light all those centuries ago?" Kagan held his arms out wide as if to refer to himself.

Kagen motioned to a servant to bring more blood. And this time, instead of a goblet of Kagan's blood, he was given a large draught of fresh human blood. Fresh from the human slaves Kagan kept like cattle in the basement of his stone mansion.

"Your really after your daughter sire."

"Indeed."

"Her head would make a nice addition to the wall" Maxwell sniped. Kagan stormed from his chair and picked up the fledgling Maxwell by the neck and hoisted him high.

"My daughter will not be touched or harmed unless I say so. She is important to me. She was the first. The oldest and strongest of my children. She is useful to me."

Maxwell nodded that he understood and Kagan released his grip on the fledgling.

"What if we, I mean, you, cannot bend her to your will."

"Then I will deal with her, as only a father can. I will use all those around her. Her heart might not beat, but it's still human."

Wallace secluded himself from the others. He needed to think long and hard about what he was doing, about what he was about to do. He was about to betray Brimstone again. But he had no choice. The fuckers had his brother. They were bleeding him like cattle and drinking his blood. They proved this by sending him photo messages. He leaned back against the western compound's wall. He banged his head back a few times. He couldn't let his brother die. But he couldn't keep betraying Brimstone. Could he? He received another text message. A video message. They were hooking his brother up to a machine and embedded a syringe like device into the vein of his neck. They began pumping out pints of blood and waving them in front of the camera. The message stopped.

Wallace through tears and screams, sent a text message to the number, with detailed co-ordinates.

He did not see the cloaked figure with the fire red hair on roof watching.

Richter paled at Rayne's news. Wallace was a mole. Rayne had seen the message from where she was. It didn't excuse what Wallace had done. He'd been leading them to them all this time. It was merely a matter of time before they were here again. Cy was pacing. Marcus hung his head and Jake stared at the ceiling. There was no getting away from Kagan or his Nazis. Cy felt hopelessness seep in. they wouldn't stop until they got a hold of Cy.

Don't let it take a hold of you. He heard her voice in his head.

I'm trying Rayne, he replied.

I'm here, she said.

I know, I'm a lucky guy, he replied again.

Cy paused. What exactly were they? Were they together? He pushed his blonde hair off his face. He loved her. Of that he was sure. She hadn't said much about it though. Did she care or was he a lesson in human emotion? He had to know. Despite everything else going on this was one thing actually causing him pain inside.

Rayne, he called to her mind.

Yes baby? She queried.

What are we? You and me, he asked her. There was a pause.

As in your relationship to me?

Yes exactly.

Rayne paused again. She was inexperienced with human emotion, though she felt them, especially when near Cy. She could feel his blue eyes on her.

You are special to me, she replied finally. Cyrus assumed that was her bizarre way of saying she cared.

You're my girl aren't you Rayne? He asked, pushing the issue. He felt her smile.

Always and forever baby, she responded.

Marcus and Jake were watching the two of them. The look of concentration on Cy's face. Occasionally he would smile or frown. They were talking telepathically again.

"Are they doing the Vulcan mind meld again?" Jake asked Marcus. Marcus laughed and replied they probably were. "Don't think I wanna know what's going on in there."

Cy was being teased. Mentally at least. She kept sending him flash back images of them together in the studio. It was enough to drive him insane.

You're being cheeky Rayne, he said finally

I know baby, she admitted readily. He smiled.

Cy got up and moved to her side at the window. He didn't care who was in the room, or what they saw. She was sitting perched in the window, watching the forest. Cy slipped and arm around her tiny corseted waist and pulled her down to him. He used one hand to hold her close and one hand to touch her cool face. She closed her eyes as he did. He held her face and kissed her properly. She played with the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine. She made him feel drunk. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Now or never Miller, he told himself.

"I love you Rayne," he whispered finally.

Her eyes shot open and she stared at his now open blue ones. At first she looked shocked, stunned even. Then her features softened and she smiled.

"I love you too Cy. My own human heart." She whispered back.

They just stood there together for awhile, embraced with their heads together. She heard his thoughts. When this was all over, he wanted to stay with her, be like her and remain her companion through time. He was willing to give up his humanity, his mortality, for her.

"We'll have to talk about that later more seriously." She said sternly.

"Ok, we'll talk about it later." He said nodding.

The window shattered over them. A female black and gray creature with long black nails came hurtling forward. Rayne threw Cy aside to defend, but in doing so let this creature grab a hold of Rayne and threw her through the opposite wall and into the next room. Cy jumped up and pulled a dagger at the ready. The she creature laughed and punched him, knocking him out. She kicked the oncoming Darius aside and hoisted the unconscious Cy over her shoulder. Rayne re-entered the room, only to see the she creature jump back out the window and into the night.

"No!" screamed Rayne in despair and followed.


	22. Chapter 22

It wasn't long before Rayne returned. Empty handed.

She was enraged and suffering. She picked up Richter's desk and broke it, punched large holes in the wall. Then she remembered Wallace. Richter had mentioned that Darius had him secured. She tore through the corridors, down stairs and into the cellar where Darius, two of his men and Wallace were. She threw them all out of the way. She picked Wallace up by his throat and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there.

"Do have any idea what you've done?!" she bellowed.

"Rayne..." Darius began.

"Do not fucking push your luck with me now Darius" she growled from within her with gritted teeth, her lip curled back revealing her fangs.

Darius held up his hands and backed off. He pleaded to which ever deity for Rayne to not rip him to pieces. Wallace sobbed and struggled in her grip. She screamed at him and threw him into a heap on the floor, coughing and spluttering for breath amidst tears. Darius knelt by Wallace as he whispered something and then gave Darius his phone.

Rayne was pacing around like a cat in a cage. Darius approached her. She held out her hand to stop him.

"Unless it's constructive or you're going to tell me I can play with his entrails then I suggest you make it quick." She warned gravely, spitting out the words like a cobra would it's venom.

"This is Wallace's phone, with the contact number, we're going to trace the location of the signal to the closest perimeter. And then satellite search the surrounding area of the signal." Darius told her. He tried t put a hand on her shoulder which she roughly shrugged off. "We're gonna find him Rayne."

"You had better be sure of that."

Darius nodded and promised her again. Rayne stormed out, punching holes in anything and everything as she went. Moments later she was on the roof. She was enraged and in despair. For the first time in six hundred odd years she felt despair and she had watery red colored tears to prove it. She sat on her knees with her feet tucked under her. Her long coat flared around her in the night breeze.

"Cy. Where are you?" she said aloud and tried to search the miles between them with her mind. Hoping for a touch, a feel, a shred of hope that he was at least still alive.

Marcus and Jake were stunned and pained. Their boy Cy had been taken. Richter explained the offending creature was a member of the Cult of Kagan, and an offspring of Kagan himself. She was called Ephemera, and she was a half sister of Rayne's.

"I don't care who she was. Our boy Cy has been jammed in the middle of the bitchiest family feuds." Marcus exclaimed at Richter's calm outward appearance.

Richter stood before the two boys. Cy was their friend, like a brother to both of them. Brimstone had successfully kept Charlie and Jason out of the limelight as it were. But it had gotten Marcus and Jake involved, and Cy was now a prisoner of the enemy. Rayne was now subject to irrationality because of her attachment to the boy and Richter was pretty sure she was in no mood to listen or be reasoned with. She would want heads to roll.

"We will find him, and alive. Trust Rayne. She will make them pay for everything. I at least know her that well."

Cy woke up with a roaring headache. His jaw ached. The last thing he remembered was a fist. He tried to move his arms but they felt heavy. He opened his eyes and looked around. It looked like a medieval dungeon. Complete with dampness and stone walls and floor. Cy was pretty sure his ass had gone numb from the cold floor. He looked to his wrists. He had heavy metal shackles and chains attached which ran to a loop embedded in the wall. He tugged on them hard. Yeah, that wasn't coming out anytime soon. There was just enough slack on the chain for him to reach up and brush his hair off his face. Some of it had stuck there from blood. The corner of his mouth was sore and felt a tad swollen. The cow had split his lip too. He had to wonder what did they have in store for him.

Rayne looked at a sheet copy of the complex lay out. It was an mansion, probably was abandoned and that's when Kagan took it. The satellite picked up the signal of the enemy cell phone and traced it to this exact location. One of Darius's men brought in a tube shaped package. Darius pulled out blue prints.

"This the last updated copy of the blueprints for that manor. They're about thirty years old. And no record of anyone hired for construction or decoration has been hired. So, it stands to reason the place should be easy to navigate with this downloaded into this" he handed her a PDA. She took it and began exploring and tapping the screen and navigating it. After about five minutes she said she had the hang of it.

She loaded up her two guns, which Darius affectionately called her hand cannons. They did have a twelve inch barrel on each one. She put them in the holster. She strapped the Rage vials to her thigh again. She still hadn't had the chance to test it. Now this was as good a time as any. And if she frenzied, well she was sure she'd find something to suck on in there that deserved it. Darius protested going in there straight away that night.

"Every single minute I waste, Cy could be suffering."

"Your link isn't there."

"It is but it's blocked. I can feel Cy's alive. That's it."

Rayne continued strapping various things, checking ammunition. Marcus grabbed her arm. She looked up at the visibly shaken and upset boy.

"Whatever condition he's in, bring him back to all of us."

She knew what he meant. She had no intention of letting him die though. Rayne couldn't bear the thought. She would entertain it. If she had to turn him to keep him alive, then so be it. She was determined that Cy would not die this night.

Rayne decided it was best to travel on foot. No sense in letting them on to her. She didn't bother with her coat. Her blades were on and she was spoiling for the fight. Kagan would die. She was gonna make sure of it. Her violent thoughts spurred her on as she ran at inhuman speed. She cleared counties in minutes and after short while, was finally stopped by the cleared fields around the complex. She could smell the monsters inside, she could smell the humans inside. She searched for Cy. He was for the moment alive still. She knew Kagan wouldn't harm him anytime soon. He'd use the boy as bait for Rayne. He knew she would come for him.


	23. Chapter 23

Rayne used the trees on the edge of the manor's grounds for cover even though it was night. She as sure they had the technology to see things in the dark. She let her senses stretch out. The outer perimeter had human patrolling guards. No less then sixteen armed combatants. But only human. She could smell their blood, hear their hearts and pulses racing. They would be cheesecake. It's what waited for her inside she needed to be wary of.

She figured she could feed off a few combatants as she went. If she needed to use the Fury Serum at any point, she wanted to be well stocked to take it. She didn't want to frenzy near Cy or Kagan. She wanted clear clarity and focus. She wanted to take Kagan down once and for all, she wanted to pull out Max's entrails and wrap them around his throat and hang him with them. She waited for patrols to pass her by. She slipped behind the first patrol and ran into a second they shot at her as she dived back around her corner. She let her senses tell her where they were and she dived in. She launched herself at one human and wrapped her legs around him from behind. She bit down as she did so, drinking her fill and firing at two others. One took one to the head, the other took two in the chest. The one she'd been feeding off and had subsequently used as a meat shield slid to the floor beneath her. She sliced his head off as she stepped over him, just to make sure.

This is too easy she thought, as she maneuvered through the corridors. She was only coming up against humans. She could sense other brings in this vast manor, maybe below ground level. She sliced her way through human fodder and drank her fill of them. Human blood was empowering. She wanted enough to keep her strong and keep her mind if she used Fury. She smelled a familiar scent.

"I'm strong enough to take you now," came Maxwell's voice.

He appeared at the end of the corridor. He had a mechanical hand now in place of the one she had previously cut off. She rushed him. He sported a simple katana. They traded blows. His fencing skills hadn't been forgotten even if his sanity had been. They locked blades and he pushed her back to a wall. She brought a knee up to his mid section and then kicked him off. She swung a blade out and clipped his chin splitting it open for a few seconds. Blood gushed for maybe three seconds then the wound healed. He scowled and came at her again.

"You know what the funny thing about fledglings is?" she said.

Maxwell rolled his eyes and traded blows again. He was going for her face to return the favor. As she duel wielded she always had a blade ready to protect.

"What's that bitch?"

"Fledglings are only as strong as often as they feed. Lemme guess Max, you've feed maybe two or three times?"

Maxwell looked at her curiously. She smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh and age. The older you are the stronger you are, no matter who's old blood was given to you."

He frowned. He was strong. He could take her. He was sure of it. The master said so. She came at him hard and fast. She slipped her blade along his and slid into the side of his ribs. She held him there and twisted the blade one way and him the other. His nerves weren't completely dead yet so she knew it would hurt. He grimaced in pain.

"I've been holding back" she whispered. She pulled more of her strength into play and scissored the blade through his mid section. He collapsed in two parts. His head still active enough to hear her last words. She knelt by his shocked, dying, blinking head, as the blood poured from his severed torso.

"You were never going to be good enough for me baby" she said curtly and scissored off his head.

She kicked Maxwell's head along the always. She almost skipped as she did. She picked Maxwell's head up by it's light stringy hair. She glanced over the bloody head with it's eyes rolled back and part of the muscle and spine poking out underneath. She studied it briefly with her head tipped to the side like a puppy. She shrugged and tossed it back over her shoulder. It rolled and bounced making a squelching sound whenever it landed on the floor with it's wet stump. She laughed at the noise and continued her mission through the halls.

She did not have to wait long for another opponent. The large ballroom doors, were protected by Ephemera. She could smell Cy's scent was strong behind these doors. She was at least a floor below ground level now. She could sense other abominations in the floors below. She would deal with that once Cy had been rescued. Ephemera crouched in a defense position, ready for Rayne if she rushed forward. Rayne sized her half sibling up.

"You are weak sister" Ephemera hissed. "You are betrayed by your human emotion for the boy."

"He makes it easy for me to do this, sister. Makes me fight harder to pry him away from you."

"We shall see sister, we shall see" Ephemera almost hissed again.

Rayne pulled her blades into her attack ready stance. Ephemera had two, two foot long, thin blades. They eyed each other up and both hurtled forward. The clang of their blades clashing loudly and echoing down the corridors. Ephemera kept trying to strike down and then strike upwards. She was trying to get up and under Rayne's blades, who had to go on the defense. Ephemera kept up the assault, pushing Rayne back down the hall. Rayne caught on of Ephemera's blades between hers, Ephemera struggled with it, and then chose to bit down on Rayne's parallel forearm. Rayne gnashed her teeth and pulled her elbow back and smashed it hard into the bridge of Ephemera's nose. Ephemera's blood poured freely done her lips and chin for a few seconds. The flow stopped and healed. Ephemera licked at her own lips tasting the blood. She grinned and lunged for Rayne again.

They traded blows back and forth for awhile. They were equally strong as far as half breeds were concerned. Rayne had to try and anticipate a move. Rayne ran up a wall and somersaulted to avoid getting scissored and landed like cat behind Ephemera. Ephemera turned and drove a blade straight out forward. Rayne pushed that blade down with her heel, hooked it, and planted it to the ground under her shoe. The blade and metal stiletto grated together. This left Rayne open to pin Ephemera's second blade between both of hers and hold it there. Rayne somersaulted backwards kicking as hard as she could as her legs came up. This sent Ephemera's gray black body backwards against the wall with two neat stiletto marks in her chest. This also had forced Ephemera's grip off and away from her blades. Rayne swung her right armed blade forward as she rushed Ephemera on the wall and drove the blade up and through Ephemera's chest and into the wall.

Rayne pulled in close and was merely centimeters from Ephemera, who twitched and grimaced at Rayne.

"See where a little motivation can get you?" Rayne questioned rhetorically.

Rayne twisted the blade and listened to the sound of Ephemera's heart and aorta being severed in two. Rayne performed two quick slices. Ephemera's face drained. Her body broke apart and slid down the wall in three parts.

Rayne turned her attention back to the double doors to the ballroom. She used all her super inhuman strength and spun on her heel and kicked it open.

Cy heard the fighting outside. His mind link with her told him his Rayne was here. He ached all over. He had been tortured somewhat. His face still bruised and he now sported lash marks. He got that from spitting in Kagan's face. He was pretty sure his bloody nose was telling him it was broken. He was chained to the floor by his wrists and neck. With only enough slack on the chain to allow him to stand. He shivered every time Kagan rested a hand on the boy's skin of his now naked torso. His blonde hair hung loose now, although stained and matted in places with sweat and blood. The doors shattered open.

He saw her enter the room, blades ready and covered in blood. A lot of blood. She'd entertained herself with numerous residents of the manor to get to this room. She caught sight of Cy's state and imprisonment and hissed. He watched her walk slowly and count the numerous halflings like herself strewn down either side of the hall. Kagan sat and smiled at his daughter. He rested down in a throne like chair on a dais.

"Do you not bow to your own father?"

"I bow to no man or monster."

"Your human toy does." Kagan grinned, looking down his long nose at his lost first born.

"Well, Daddy, anyone would when they're shackled to floor in chains."

"Take your place by my side daughter and I'll set him loose."

Rayne threw her head back and laughed a loud.

"You really expect me to believe that don't you?"

Kagan opened his hands in a gesture that said maybe yeah for a minute he thought she might.

"Oh come now Daddy, you know me better than that."

Kagan gestured at his underlings. The halflings all down the sides of the great ballroom stepped forward, lining up with the colored tiles that mapped out a rectangular like border of the floor. Her senses searched them. Most of them were barely a year or two old in this state. She had over six hundred years by comparison. Rayne glanced around and smirked.

"Really? Fledglings? Why don't you come down here and fight me yourself? Or are you scared of getting your ass kicked by a girl?" she taunted and licked a little blood off her blade, smirking.


	24. Chapter 24

Kagan spied his wayward firstborn daughter. She had progressed to a level of power and strength his other offspring couldn't obtain, not even with enhancement. Hers was greater and long lasting as she had done it and built up to it naturally over the span of her unnatural lifespan. Fledglings were cannon fodder, foot soldiers to take the line of fire. And it gave Kagan a chance to grasp what his daughter was capable of. He wasn't about to underestimate her. He signaled for a group to attack.

Rayne steadied herself at Kagan's signal. The north west group, of about fifteen, came toward her and spread around her in a circle. Cakewalk, she thought. One, two, three, four, they came at her. They tried two at a time. They failed too. Kagan signaled for a second group. Rayne used their bodies and undisciplined skills against them, often driving them into each other's weapons. Another group, and then another. Kagan was fast running out of fledglings. Soon he'd have no choice but to face her himself.

Cy watched the fighting. Rayne was good and she made quick work of the others. He still didn't like it though. He tensed under Kagan's grip, and under the weight of the restraints. He had a bad feeling wash over him as he watched the fight under Kagan's grip. Tonight was not going to end favorably.

She stepped over twitching limbs and bloody mess that used to be her half siblings. What a waste. Genetically bred they were barely a quarter of what she was. What she was capable of. Almost like an inferior hack job. She wiped blood from her face with the back of her hand. Kagan was showing an inane amount of, well, stupidity, for a lack of better words. He had tracked her numerous times over the centuries. He knew fledglings were not going to be up to the death sentence of facing her. It dawned on her. Like a punch to the stomach. How did she not guess it straight away? He was studying her. Even now. Watching her moves, seeing her in power. She was blinded by anger, and albeit a little arrogance, and he was likely trying to perpetuate a frustrating strategy against her. Gee, smart move there Rayne, she reprimanded herself silently.

"Release him Kagan." She near growled his name.

"Let's just call him, leverage."

"It was not a request. Release him, or die."

Kagan still sat upon his throne like chair on the raised dias. He narrowed his eyes further as he stared her down. He drummed bony, elongated fingers with long, sharpened translucent nails against the arm rest.

"No daughter. You will get me what I require. Or I will kill him. Right here. I will slash his young throat open quicker than you can move and you will despair as his blood pours over your feet."

"Kill him and you'll never get what you're after, and i'll still cut out your heart and eat it."

Rayne kept an eye fixed on Cy. He wasn't in the best shape. It was gutting her. He'd been harmed. Something she had feared. But he was conscious and stable. It was something at least. She kept a hasty look out on anything that might aid her rescue of him. Even if she might not make it out she would make sure he would, and going up against Kagan it was a strong possibility that she wouldn't.

'Rayne, do not, I repeat do not, give into him. There's more than me at stake. You know it.' Cy's voice was loud and clear in her mind.

'I don't know if I can keep that promise. I can't let him hurt you anymore.'

'Damnit Rayne, the world is going to hell if he gets anywhere near what he wants, and getting to you through me, is a good place to start.'

'Wouldn't be much of a world without you in it baby.'

She could feel his frustration at her, at the weight of this burden, he wanted to give in himself. To break. But his human sensibility, and honor, wouldn't let him.

'I will not have the cost of millions of lives on my hands, Love.' She sensed his rash thoughts. To harm him before Kagan could. Cut out the bargain chip.

'No! Don't ask me to do that!'

She felt him sigh exhausted.

'It's the only way,' he paused. 'Only you can hurt me, and save me.'

She saw in her mind what he meant for her to do.

'Oh god, Cy, I don't know if I can...whether I wanted to or not.'

'It's the only way. Whether I survive or not. You have to do what's right. And if I make it, we got forever to work out the rest.'

Rayne's heart sank. She literally felt sick to her stomach. But she kept her steely composure at all times. She did not want to give a single thing away.

"Time is ticking daughter. You didn't really think you were apart of their world did you? You're a monster just like the rest of us. A child of night. It's where you've always belonged."

Kagan in a cruel gesture, took his abnormally long fingers, grasped Cy's bare shoulder hard and dug the fingernails in as deep as his white bony knuckles would allow. Cy grimaced in pain. He almost whimpered. Kagan tightened his grip all the while still in Cy's flesh. Blood poured down Cy's chest. It was all Cy could do to not pass out. Rayne lost her composure.

"Enough!" she screeched. Part despair, part blind rage.

Kagan smiled. He knew he had gotten to her and had tapped into the recesses of her that were still human. Cy raised his head just high enough to glance up, his eyes pleading with her. His eyes caught Rayne's. It was breaking her heart. Knowing inside what she knew she had to do so Kagan couldn't get his own way.

"Daughter."

Kagan with his free hand reached out, his long fingers uncurling asking for her hand to take his.

'Rayne.'

Cy's voice barely more then a whisper in her mind. If she truly had a human heart, she believed it wouldve shattered at that moment.

"Forgive me." She said aloud.

Cy closed his eyes, held his head high and raised his torso up straight, and braced himself. Kagan continued to reach out for her with a disturbing grin on his face. Rayne made a few small paces forward, gingerly lifting her right hand out for her father's. Watery blood-like tears streaked down her pale cheeks in tiny rivulets. She staggered forward. She was almost within reach of Kagan. Rayne dived toward Cy. She ficked her wrist blade forward, and drove it clear through the right side of Cy's chest.

Cy eye's snapped open upon the impact. He grasped Rayne's arm. He held her gaze, gratefully. Though her face was only that of devastation. He pulled back off her blade as she withdrew, and slumped wholly to the floor.

Rayne recomposed herself. She faced Kagan, who was caught somewhere between shock and irate.

"See father, I would sacrifice everything I hold dear, to make sure you are brought to ruin."

Despite her tear streaked face, her green and red eyes flashed with an air of reckless bravado and determination. Of someone with nothing else to lose. She held a wristblade up vertically.

"Come father, shall we dance one last time?"


End file.
